Gone For A Minute
by Ceberus Fire 17
Summary: Laptop got Screwed up and the monitor's dead so this is now a really really not needed haitus. Sucks don't it. Anyway, It'll be a while before the story's up and running again but you can go ahead and read on. There isn't much though so don't get pisse
1. Chapter 1

Title: School!! The Musical

Author: _CerebusFire17_

Early A/N: _Just to let anyone know, this fanfic is entirely based on story AND music, making it the longest and strangest fanfic anyone has ever read. I hope I've cleared everything up now…. Thank you!_

Warning: _Contains many characters that have something to do with Final Fantasy (Except for NNY and a few others) A shit load of freaks, some emos, and a few homicidal maniacs. Several crushes going on, and lots of fighting. A powerful Songstress who's using a CD player to make everyone dance for them. Dance my puppets, Dance, Mwhahahahahaha!!!! And old Vinny is back as a senior with the rest of the gang!!_

Story Summary: _During his Senior year, Vincent learns that one of the new kids of the school isn't who he originally thought they would be and even learns a well kept secret of his family. What could it be?!! As he progresses through the year, he finds that there's a very, very bad gene in this next year's Freshmen class, and a crazed maniac is going around killing all of the jerks of the town!! Will Vincent and the rest of his class manage to graduate before they get KO? Will Reno finally get to play in a band?!! And just why is the psycho killer and how can we thank him for killing the bastards, and who is the Songstress that is controlling everyone and making them dance?!! Why is there another person after Vincent? Wah!! Get ready to find out!!_

Most Likely Parings: _I hope most of you remember my little talk about high school love and relationships, but if not, here's the recall: "Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!!" There are more characters, mostly some from my favorite comic and from DOC: FFVII. So don't worry if you get confused very much. This is definitely AU, and if you don't like it, then you shouldn't have read the first one!!_

_Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth (Again?!!) /?????_

_NNY/Devi_

_Kairi/Sora_

_Kadaj/?????_

_Yazoo/Reno_

_Rude/Yuffie_

_Reeve/Scarlet_

_Roxas/Axel_

_Loz/Tenna_

_Vivi/Marlene_

_Xu/Raijin_

_Shelke/?????_

_Laguna/Shalua_

Special Guest character:

_From Kingdom Hearts-- Kairi, Riku, and Sora, Axel and Roxas, Man-sex--I mean Xemnas (My bad )_

_From JTHM, SQUEE, and I Feel Sick series--Devi, NNY, little Squee, and Tenna, Anne_

Special Characters from the Author?

_Yeah, yeah!! There are a lot of characters listed above already, but I wanted to add in characters from my own original stories cause, well, you know, it would make it more interesting._

Zyklon Nelia (AXF),

Wilhelm Jouli (AXF),

Subaru Highwind (AXF and Worst Mistake),

Selestia Highwind (AXF and Worst Mistake)

Silvo'tal Neoin (AXF and Worst Mistake)

YUKARI//Yukari Zeon (AXF)

His glowing red eyes looked out onto the beach, watching the sun setting close to the same color. He was with his friends as well, Cid, Reno, Rude, Quistis, and Sephiroth. Vincent was relaxed there, wearing only trunks and a white "wife-beater", as Cid liked to call it. His black hair was draped down his back and he sat in front of his friends, almost leading them in the view of the sunset.

It had only been about three months when Summer Vacation began, and now it was all almost over. It wasn't that everything was bad or wrong, but the fact was that Vincent had experienced his first enjoyable summer. He'd never had real friends until he came back to his home town and now, it was almost time for him to leave.

He was a senior, as was his friends who were with him, and that would mean that they would all have nothing to do for the rest of the year but to get prepared for the real world. Vincent was used to this fact, being always on the move and never really in school because he was always looking for odd jobs and ways of paying his way in the world. But he was afraid, just a little. Knowing that he would be leaving behind the people he'd grown to love and trust. It was terrifying.

"Hey, Vin!!" Cid called, and Vincent tilled his head to turn a little.

"What?"

"What are ya gonna do after graduation? It's coming up real soon ya know!!" Cid smiled in a very cheesy fashion and Sephiroth looked like he wanted to smack him, but he apparently restrained himself from it.

"That isn't coming up until the end of school, nitwit." He stated coldly, and Cid only laughed. They had those tiffs every once and a while, just as jokes. Sephiroth had changed a lot. Ever since the year meeting Vincent, he'd found out that Hojo, his real father, had murdered his mother and set up Vincent's father as the suspect and murderer. He was now staying with Tifa and her sister permanently at their house, as a roommate.

"Ah, don't mention all that crap now!! I'll end up getting sober!!" Reno clamored and Rude simply coughed. The red head slung an arm around his buddy and smiled at everyone. "We gotta make this shit last as long as possible!! Who knows what fucking trouble we'll go through if we don't!! This'll be our last time together, so we should make it last as long as possible….."

"I'm actually kind of excited about graduating," said Quistis. She giggled a little, and then stared at Vincent, who was now looking at her. She crawled over to be by his side and smiled. "What about you? What do you think of all of this?"

"I'm not sure…. I've been thinking about some things…." Vincent didn't bother to elaborate. His friends got him into the nasty habit of "talking too much" First of all, he didn't like talking period, and now he found it harder and harder to shut up whenever he and his friends were out and together. It was an odd behavior for him, and he didn't like it.

"And what have you been thinking about?" It was Sephiroth. He was suddenly sitting beside the teen, arms around Vincent's neck and staring at Quistis with a strange mixture of evil and giddiness. He knew that she would freak out if he did something like that to Vincent, and that was another thing Vincent REALLY didn't like happening to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyes narrowing with a fury. Sephiroth tightened his embrace.

"Why, I'm just trying to comfort Vincent, is all. Is there something wrong with that?" His dark smirk widened. Vincent looked between the two and his eyes were wide suddenly. /Oh, shit! Not again!!/

"I'm just going to sit over--" Vincent began as he started to crawl away from between the two, but then Quistis grabbed a tight hold of his waist with her whip. Fire was already burning in her eyes.

/Goddamn it!!!/

"You know, you should really let Vincent go!! He might not even want you to hold onto him like that!!" Sephiroth jerked the shorter teen closer to him, almost cutting off his breathing. Quistis suddenly jerked Vincent's waist back to her with a violent pull.

"Oh, and can you read minds?!!"

"I always know what Vincent's thinking." Jerk.

"Oh yeah?!!" Pull "I bet you that you're absolutely wrong!!"

"Well then, we'll have to see about, now won't we?" Harder jerk.

"Then it's definitely going to be something so different indeed!!" Stronger pull.

By this time Vincent was on the verge of passing out, even if Sephiroth was cutting off his air supply with every jerk of his neck, Quistis wouldn't allow his lungs to expand and take the air in. This happened a lot more than Vincent would like to think. And it was getting quite stupid now. And it wasn't like the two of them weren't getting irritated by the whole sequence of events either. Quistis and Sephiroth would actually concocted plans to irritate Vincent enough to where they could see if he would chose one or the other. But like that first year he was there, he chose neither.

"Can I wead wiff you?" It was a little girl's voice, one that came every other night in Vincent's dreams. He couldn't see anything. All he knew was that there was a little girl. And she was asking him to read.

/……Chaos, are you playing a game? I am sick of this…./

"How come you get to wead all of da time, but I'm not old enuff?…."

/….I never said that you couldn't…. Go ahead without me….I'm too tired to read now. I will join with you later. I'll make sure no one bother's us, and you'll be saved…./

/…..Saved? Saved from what?/

"But….why do you get to wead and I don't?"

Vincent's eyes opened slowly and he stared up at the ceiling of his room, the home his parents owned before their entire family was separated. The ceiling had been painted black during summer and was decorated with several bullet holes and fire burns. He sighed a little and closed his eyes. "…..I don't know why. Why do I keep hearing you, but never see you…."

"I don't know. Why don't you open your eyes?" Vincent shot his eyes open and stared right into a pair of sea-green eyes and slit pupils. Sephiroth was leaned right over him on the bed, holding himself up and only inches from the other teen's face. Vincent allowed this to last for only a few more seconds before spazzing out and tossing his friend across the room. He rushed to the door and switched on the light and glared deadly at the silver haired teen.

"What the fuck--?!!" Sephiroth quickly covered the other's mouth and stayed silent for a few minutes. Then he removed his hand and snickered evilly at his friend

"SHH!! You wanna wake up your parents?" Sephiroth whispered to him.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Vincent hissed quietly. The older teen hopped back onto the bed and removed the shirt he was wearing and his hat.

"Trying to get a nap in edgewise. Raiding your fridge really takes it out on a guy, you know?" Vincent gawked at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"You're the one who's been eating all of our food? How long have you been doing this for?"

"Um…..does it really matter?" Vincent glared blankly at Sephiroth, who looked all too comfortable on his bed….and a little alluring. Vincent swallowed and walked over to his bed.

"Sephiroth, you have to leave. If my parents find you sleeping in my bed, they--"

"They'll find out that their son isn't a virgin after all?" The words came out so fast that Vincent didn't catch it. And the fact that Sephiroth had just pulled him down on the bed and securely pinned him to the bed with his body didn't help at all. "Now, now, I think that you'd be great in bed, if you ask me…. Now, let's see if that's true or not….."

"Get off…" Vincent said with a dead pan look, and Sephiroth couldn't help but give a sputtering laugh.

"Wow… That was hilarious just to hear that. I didn't think I'd ever hear you say something like that. But if you insist, I'm going to need some help…."

"Did somebody ever ask you to read?"

Sephiroth stared at Vincent like he'd just got punched really hard in the face by Homey the Clown and he went and shot the poor clown up for it. Vincent was looking a lot like his mother now, completely calm and waiting for a response with that blank face. So, Sephiroth thought about this and shook his head.

"Where the hell did that come from? Have you been cheating on me bitch?!"

"Sephiroth, you're a moron, and you sound like Yuffie now. Now will you--" Sephiroth took his hand and began to run it down Vincent's chest and stomach and then unbuttoned the top that the teen had been wearing, quickly gliding his tongue over a nipple and back up to the other's chin, hearing the slight shutter coming from Vincent's chest.

"S-Sephiroth…." Vincent could feel Sephiroth's breath on his lips and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the taller teen leaned in for a kiss.

"What are you doing Vincent?" Vincent's mother, Edea, was standing in his door, staring at her son, who was laying on the edge of his bed and looking back at her. Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. Vincent sat up and looked around the room to see if he were dreaming or not, but all he came to was his mother again. "You look a little confused… and why is your window open?" She brushed her long hair back and sat beside her son, her hand on his slender, broad shoulder. Her bright yellow eyes searched his face carefully.

"Not really. I….just can't sleep…and I was getting hot, is all." He wasn't lying. He looked away from his mother for a moment, then looked around the room again before coming back to his own feet. And Sephiroth didn't help at all with the heat.

"But it isn't even all that hot--"

"I keep having these dreams…." Vincent quickly changed the subject and Edea stared at him for a moment, not sure of what to think….until she noticed the very light footstep traces on his floor, right next to the window….that was open and blowing in very cold air. Yeah, Vincent did have a very high tolerance to heat AND cold weather, but not once did he ever--EVER--have to open a window to cool himself down, and she definitely recognized those steps from in front of the refrigerator. She eyed Vincent discreetly for a moment, and then sighed and smiled.

"What kind of dreams?"

"A little girl… She keeps asking me questions about reading. It's dark and she asks me if I'll read to her or if I'll let her read with me. It's strange. I don't know why I keep having all of these dreams. It's never happened before. Do you think that it has something to do with my past? When I was a child, Mother?" Edea stared at her son carefully, not really sure what to say. Her hand moved to touch and comb his hair, the delicate fingers gliding smoothly through the black strands.

"I remember when you were a child…. You always loved to read books and I never knew where you got it from. Your father never really liked to read very much, and I know that I never taught you. I only wish that….." She paused, and Vincent looked at her. Her face was that of depression, sadness that held no boundaries. He'd never seen that look on her face before. Even when he saw her after all those years, she was determine, strong, unaltered in her emotions when it came to revenge and recovering her only son.

Her only child.

"You look sad now." Vincent said, and that gained him a laugh.

"Well, I fear that I wasn't a good enough mother for you, you know? I should've been there. I should've been a mother to you."

"…….You are my mother." Vincent gave her a rare smile and hugged her gently. "I should go back to bed, before Father wakes up."

"You're calling him 'Father' now, are we? It's not like you." She said as she rose from the bed, just as Vincent jumped into a laying position. A small grunt could be heard from underneath and a dark smile crept onto his face.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to jump on the bed with me?" He could just see the bewilderment and hate on his face. Edea blinked a few times, before shaking her head.

"Vincent, it's late, and I'm--"

"Please? It'll be **fun**!!" Vincent demonstrated this by jumping on his feet and doing back flips on his bead, earning another pained grunt and groan from the person underneath. This made him smile more and more.

/I hope that you're enjoying this too, Sephiroth……asshole. /

Chapter I: The Last Year

/This day is going to suck so much ass…./

That was the first thought that popped into Vincent's head that morning when he woke up, and found that Sephiroth was nowhere to be around, and a sigh of relief was released from his chest. He got up from his bed, quiet as can be, then showered, dressed for school, and went to the door. He poked his head out to see if anyone else in the home was already up. He could smell something good cooking, but he didn't know if his it was his father's cooking or his mothers. The teen crept down the stairs and saw that his father, Auron, was making his own breakfast, with no concern of anyone else in the house.

Auron, was happy to see that he was once again reunited with his wife and son, but soon discovered something not long after: His son was a moron when he was around his friends. Not that Vincent would "intentionally" do stupid things when his friends were involved, but the dark haired teen always seemed to be in the middle of some sort of argument and nobody would ever say anything about the situations was more than Auron's patience could take at times. He loved his son, but he got annoyed with him as well.

And the fact that Vincent was in the middle of a love triangle with a young woman AND man, and well, Auron's the old fashion-type, so you sort of know how that goes from time to time ! So, Auron was still trying to accept the fact that his son might be….uh, you know, gay?

WHICH HASN'T BEEN PROVEN YET!!! Please don't kill me, kay?

Vincent grimaced and then approached the man slowly. Auron casually turned his head over his shoulder and then back, grunting when he realized that his son was behind him. Vincent didn't feel too chatty as well. He was just like his father after all. Both of them were stubborn as hell, and they weren't very likely to get along at any time soon, since they didn't like each other from the beginning.

"What's with you? Got a problem?" Auron asked with a certain tone in his voice that Vincent caught the instant it flew from the older man's mouth.

"It's all up to you Auron…" Vincent shot back in a low voice, and he glared at his father, who simply laughed at him.

"Are you challenging me boy? I'll let you know that you have no way to defeat me!!" Vincent stared at his father and sighed.

"Get a life old man…. I don't care about fighting anyone. I just want to be left alone…" Vincent went to the outside door and left the house in his pajamas. Auron, who had never once shown any emotion to anyone, stared at where his son had just left and was concerned.

"Is something the matter with you and our son?" It was Edea. She melded herself through the wall and she walked over to Auron to simply touch his face, her other hand holding a cup of juice. Auron shook his head and turned away from the woman.

"Your son is a little brat as of late, isn't he?" Auron eyed her for a moment, but Edea showed no emotion to her husband. Auron stared at her for a few more moments and then sighed. "I think he's becoming depressed with his own being as of now. It seems like he's starting to question just why he's even existing in this world anymore…."

"You think so?" Edea gave a fake smile to her husband. Auron had gotten used to her faking emotions that used to come naturally. She was no longer feeling as human as when he met her all those years ago. "I wasn't able to tell at all. He was acting like a little kid last night when we were-- Oops!" She quickly covered her mouth and Auron gave her a look.

"Just what exactly is the 'Oops' in that part of the sentence?" He walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. She was a little concerned about what he was doing, but soon relaxed in his hold. "What have you and our son been up to behind my back, my mistress?"

"How can I be your mistress when I am your wife?" Auron laughed at his wife's words and gently nuzzled his lips onto her neck, making her gasp softly.

"Spouses always start off as lovers, don't they? Why don't we pretend…" he took the cup in her hand and set down on the table. "…that we're twenty-three and nineteen again, hmm…?"

"Our room or Vincent's?" Edea asked and Auron chuckled darkly.

"Again? You are amazing when it comes to surprises…."

Note: Yes, your parents have sex in your room when you're not home. I know this is true because I caught mine after SCHOOL!! Thank you

"Beware the Devil woman…" Edea sang softly and Auron thought about the words. She looked up at him and stared with confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Heh…. I haven't heard that song in almost 15 years now…"

"What song?"

"The one you were just singing…"

"….Auron, I wasn't singing any song. I didn't even say anything, Dear…" Auron blinked, looking confused himself, but decided to forget about it. He picked up his wife, growling predatorily at his prize and taking his wife upstairs.

Vincent stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus like he usually did, when it started to rain heavily. He sighed as expected….but didn't know that the bus would completely pass him and cast a tsunami of gutter water, gravel, and dirt all over him….

And he officially deemed the day as bad after that…

He was sick of it all. It was annoying and it really didn't' make it any better that he was going to be late for school… /School? Since when did I start caring about that stupid fucking place?/ He thought to himself and sighed aloud again. He was tired, ready to just walk back home, but knowing that his father wouldn't be leaving the house anytime soon, and even if he did, he would know that Vincent wasn't in school, so Vincent walked on in the rain, alone…

_They placed one of their several CDs dubbed, "Killer's Fix" into their CD player…_

_The song was slow, it began to play ever so quietly and soon the song starts. A strange techno-ish beat that was made to sound eerily sinister and yet bouncy…._

_And they smiled at the song as the person began to sing with it…_

Vincent continued to walk the 10 miles to his new school. Ever since Squall blew up the other one….

Yeah.

It wasn't a good walk either, but he could make it in time… After about 10 minutes, Vincent could've sworn that he was hearing a familiar song in his head, like he knew the song, somehow… He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that it was NIN… one of the first few bands he'd listen to…but he was sure that it was a new song, one that he heard from the radio… It was funny. He could've sworn that he could hear the music and that undeniable urge to sing that very song came over him….something that he couldn't stop…

_"I believe I can see the future…  
Cause I repeat the same routine…." _

Vincent stared down the street and sighed as the rain became worse. He looked to the sky and felt as though he were in a terrible dream…

_"I think I used to have a purpose/  
But then again/  
That might have been a dream…./_

_  
"I think I used to have a voice/  
Now I never make a sound/  
I just do what I've been told/  
I really don't want them to come around… _

Oh, no…../

Every day is exactly the same/  
Every day is exactly the same/  
There is no love here and there is no pain/  
Every day is exactly the same…../

_I can feel their eyes are watching/  
In case I lose myself again…./  
Sometimes I think I'm happy here/  
Sometimes, yet I still pretend…."_

He stopped suddenly and felt as if he wanted to just scream. He could feel his anger rise within him. He didn't want to stay there. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to be nowhere….nowhere…

_"I can't remember how this got started/  
But I can tell you exactly how it will end/ _

Every day is exactly the same/  
Every day is exactly the same/  
There is no love here and there is no pain/  
Every day is exactly the same…../

Vincent stared down the road and tried to forget about what he was seeing. He could've sworn that a strange looking grey car was coming down his way, slowing down as if they were coming for him. He just ignored it and kept standing there. The passenger door suddenly shot open and the teen noticed that the car was pulled to the side of the road. He didn't know what to make of this, but he decided to take a chance. Vincent began to move to the car, when he realized that he was just singing a moment ago…a song he wasn't even familiar with, but knew that it was strong in his mind. He knew the words….

Or else he'd just dreamed the whole thing up like a moron…

Vincent stared at the antenna of the car, a strange face was hanging from the tip, but he paid no mind. It would be rude to ask a stranger anyway. He bent down, his wet hair drizzling all over the seat by accident. He was staring into the eyes of a very thin teenager, who hair was short and naturally black like his, but messy and looked funny. His eyes had circles so dark that it almost appeared as mascara and he was unusually pale looking. He stared at Vincent for a minute or two, then moved some of the items that managed not to get wet out from the passenger seat and nodded to Vincent.

At first, Vincent didn't know what to make of it, but he decided to go ahead and take the ride. He sat down and kept his eyes on the road as the car took off down the street. The person who picked him up was wearing all black and a shirt that read "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die" The driver truly was thin, and he didn't look like a very happy person at all, completely focused on driving, but continued to eye Vincent over and over again. Vincent tried not to look over at him, then noticed a large stack of papers on the dashboard, "Happy Noodle Boy" was the cover.

"Where are you going?" The person asked, his voice was kind of shaky but he was young. He looked about 17 or 18, but he could've been older….maybe. He looked around in the grey car and seemed a bit impressed. The car was entirely clean, not a single bit to designate the small vehicle "messy" could be found. Vincent raised a brow and decided to blow the thought out of his head.

Heh, funny he should say something like that…. !

"Balamb High School. It's the new school that was combined with the other three, I believe. It was in the news."

"Really? That's the school I'm supposed to be going to." The boy said, and Vincent gave him a side-glance then looked back out the window. The two were silent for a moment, and then the boy had an unusual urge to ask: "What year are you?" /Where the fuck did that come from?!/ Vincent looked over at the boy again and back out. He suddenly thought about it, and could've sworn his shirt said something else. Now, it read, "Hey, you're not gonna die!"

"Senior. You?" Vincent couldn't seem to help but to ask as well. The boy started to smile

"I'm a Junior this year. Well….this is turning out to be a very surprisingly pleasant and enjoyable conversation. And here I thought you were somebody who I had run over about 867 times and somehow you came back to life!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The boy was laughing like a maniac and Vincent just tried to ignore it. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it, or if the kid was serious. After a few minutes, he finally stopped laughing and asked, "So….what's your name, since we are become acquainted on a more intimate level--but not in THAT way, if you know what I mean."

"Vincent Valentine, and not to worry. I don't go that way either." /Yeah, when was I last able to say that without worrying about who I offended or was going to get killed by?/ "And you are?" Vincent now dared to looked completely over at the boy, who was staring back at him, neither of them realizing--Well, maybe the boy--that they'd run over three people during this very, very short stare. Vincent suddenly felt the fifth "bump" and he looked around. "What was that?"

The boy looked away from Vincent and then gave a playful smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it. It was probably just another moose. Oh, and my name's Johnny C. But since you're such a nice guy, you can call me NNY. I think you're the only intelligent person that I've had the pleasure to have a conversation with in a long time, so that makes you my very best friend right now…" NNY said happily, giving a very cheerful smile to Vincent….which made him squirm a little.

"NNY? Like KNEE cap?"

"Not really, but it sounds the same. Anyway, that's supposed to be my school likewise. I transferred from 777 High."

"777 High? Wasn't that the school where a bunch of people were murdered--about 1683--in a matter of three days? They said that there was this crazed killer going around killing everyone, but nobody ever caught him and he's still loose?!" NNY was silent for the longest time. And Vincent just waited for his reply.

"……I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" NNY looked over at Vincent, who was just stunned. During that entire time, NNY was more than talkative and a good listener--But it's hard to miss what Vincent says since he really doesn't say much at all, but that's beside the point--and here he was, not even listening to a fucking word Vincent just said. "Oh, the killings?" NNY finally said, smiling slightly. "Yeah, well, those people had it coming…."

"What? How can you say something like that?" Now, he gets suspicious!!?

"Look, that school--and I don't know it could be possible, cause you'd think gravity would kick in cause of all those people in the damned building--held well over 5600-5700 students, not even including the Teachers and other staff members. It was a huge school and nobody really knew what was what. Hell, I didn't even know that the principal could remember the names of students that weren't on his fucking secretary staff or just going in to get punished for some stupid shit they did in class… All those people who got killed were all assholes to everybody and didn't deserve to live! They, unfortunately, were the ones who made it impossible for others to even think that life is worth living and they suck all the joy out of people….. They were also fun to kick when they were dead too!"

Vincent looked over at NNY, making sure to observe him carefully. The kid was strange in itself. For a moment, he looked irritated to even pick up Vincent, but now that Vincent was talking to him, he'd opened up. NNY was as verbal as could be, and seemed to believe in what he said and thought very strongly. And the strange thing was, NNY seemed to get angry only when he spoke of others, mostly assholes and bitches, as he went on and on with his rant. And Vincent laughed. NNY immediately turned to look at him and sneered. "What the fuck is so funny?!" His voice was dark, but Vincent didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing. You remind me of my friends is all, only they're not as 'stable' as you. At least you make sense with some of your arguments, unlike them…." NNY watched Vincent for a moment and then went back to the road. He hit the eighth "moose" by now. And he suddenly smiled.

"Friends, huh? Must be nice….." NNY suddenly turned down a different road and pulled out a high-powered crossbow from under Vincent seat.

"Where are you going? The school's this --" Vincent pointed and quickly shut up when he saw the crossbow. NNY looked at the crossbow and then at the wheel, and then at Vincent and smiled.

"Hey, take the wheel!!"

"What?" Vincent didn't get an answer--or a choice when they started coming down a really curvy road-- when NNY rolled down the window and sat down on the sill and aimed the weapon. A couple of jocks were sitting near a park, getting drunk and talking about what dork they were going to beat up next, when Vincent instinctively grabbed the wheel and NNY shot the two of them with about twenty arrows. Vincent's eyes were huge as he watched the two of them fall to the ground, convulsing and dying away. NNY sat back into his seat and smiled at Vincent. "Wow, thanks a lot. Usually people can't drive right when you're trying to shoot people in a car. You're smooth as hell!!"

"What was that about?!" NNY suddenly looked over at Vincent and thought.

"Um…………Tag. They were it."

"Oh…" Vincent responded and suddenly realized…..He was riding with the killer from the other school….

/As long as I don't get shot….I don't give a shit./

NNY drove back onto the right road and the two continued on their way, strangely enough Vincent was smiling all the way….

"AAAAHHHHHH…… God, I'm so fucking tired!" Cid said, as he yawned for the seventh time that day. He, Reno and Rude were sitting together, waiting for Vincent, as usual, but this time, Cid was blowing kisses on occasion, to his wonderful girlfriend Selphie. Rude was staring off at Yuffie, and Reno….was wondering just what the hell was the matter with all of his friends. IT was really annoying. All of his friends had such hot girlfriends (And with the exception of Sephiroth, yes even Vincent was a pimp) And Reno always seemed to be the wing man.

Even though he didn't do a damned thing to get his friends laid at all. As far as he knew, Cid was just now getting lucky with his girl, and Rude still thinks he has a chance with Yuffie; thought the girl was still obsessed with Valentine. So, Reno has been sitting back all the time, waiting for his friends to come back to their senses and hang out once again. But none of them seemed to realize that their friend was all alone with no one to lust after him, or want to get drunk with….

"Man…this sucks…" The red head muttered under his breath, and, as usual, none of his friends heard him at all…. So Reno decided that he was going to go get something sweet to eat. And man, did he love sweets . The student hadn't had a delicious chocolaty-caramel Twits in almost three hours, and he really needed it BAD. That and a chocolaty shake particularly named HohBoh would go perfectly with it as well.

The red head pranced over the machines near he gym entrance, making damn sure that Auron didn't catch him in his sights. He was still mad at Reno for that whole heater blowing up in his house. He made his way to the Hohboh machine. Ahh….the Hohboh machine, the only thing that would make his terrible day any better. He quickly got out a half-gil coin and slipped it into the slot and pressed the button, and waited in anticipation for his Hohboh to fall and make his day much more better…. And his day got worse when the HohBoh Machine wasn't working right. Reno started to kick the machine over and over again, trying to get his drink. "DAMN!! GODDAMN IT!! GIVE ME MY HOHBOH!!!"

"Do you need some help?" A tall slender teen with back length hair and walked over to Reno, a strange look in his eyes, as if he were off in another world of his own. His hair was silver and eyes were similar to Sephiroth's--Sea-green with slit pupils. He was dressed in a black long T-shirt, white tank, a long, long black jacket, and blue jeans. He was looking Reno up and down, while the red head glared back at him.

"Yeah, well… what if I do? What's it matter to you?" He asked, suddenly feeling a strange agitation when the other came closer. The other smiled at him. He was apparently out in his own world alright, smiling at Reno with unknown attention. His eyes were often moving about, never still and never really settling on what was to be focused. Reno took another step back, as the teen touched the glass of the machine. His hand slid through the glass, the screen becoming like water, and he pulled out two bottles of the drink of choice.

"My name…. is Yazoo. And your name is….?" He said and handed one of the bottles to Reno, whose eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"WHOA!!! MY HOHBOH!!!" Reno quickly took the drink and gulped it down. Yazoo stared at Reno carefully, looking him up and down the red head and smiling even more. When Reno was finished, he smiled at Yazoo happily and thanked him. "You're fucking awesome. Thanks a lot man!! The name is Reno."

"Reno is your name, is it.…? It is nice to meet you. But that word you spoke of... How do you say? Fucking? I do not think I have heard of this word…" Yazoo tilted his head a little and Reno blinked.

"Fuck? You've never heard the word fuck before? What, were ya home schooled or something?"

"I….do not understand you…."

"Yo!! Yazoo!!" A taller teen, one that was more bulking with the same color hair and eyes walked over. His hair was much shorter and he had sideburns. He wore a black leather jacket, jeans and long boots. He stared down at Reno and laughed, then placed a hand on Yazoo's shoulder. As soon as the contact was made, Yazoo's eyes suddenly stilled and he stood straight and strong, his body no longer swaying strangely and he seemed more focus than before, as he looked over at Reno as well. "Hey there, little man, hehehehe…."

"Uh…you're only two inches taller than I am, stupid." Reno retorted right back, an annoyed look on his face.

"What?!!" The man seemed to look as though he wanted to cry, but Yazoo placed a hand back on his chest and then looked back at Reno.

"Please…. Excuse Loz and myself. We did not mean anything to you."

"Uh…. Sure, whatever."

"You wouldn't happen to know one named Valentine, would you? We've been looking a long time for him, and we really would like to meet him….maybe even his friend Sephiroth?…" Yazoo seemed to look a little crazier than ever. His eyes became red ever so suddenly, and the glow quickly disappeared. Reno didn't know what to make of this, but pulled out his Electro-rod and prepared for a fight. Yazoo looked back at Loz, who started to laugh uncontrollably. "Do you see that Brother? He thinks he can fight us….? Isn't it funny---What?!"

Yazoo suddenly looked around and then saw Loz's face. He looked terrified. He then looked back to Reno and took the teen before him by the wrists. "Hey!! Let me the hell go!! What are you doing?!! Let me go, fucker!!" Reno tried to break free, but Yazoo's grip was strong and no way shaken by Reno's attempts, and he quickly stopped Reno's wrenching…. With a kiss. Reno didn't know what to do at that moment, so he froze in place until Yazoo finished the kiss. The other smiled wildly at him, then walked away with his "brother".

"Farewell….Reno." He said just before disappearing around the corner with his older brother.

"……..Um….bye?" Reno fell on his butt and then looked around, trying to find out where the two went to and then ran away from the snack machines….after he got his Twits.

Vincent and NNY finally made it into the school, the rain still coming down, but NNY was nice enough to share his umbrella with Vincent. "Well….I'll see you around." NNY began to say after they made it inside, until Vincent spoke up, just out of nowhere.

"You can come sit with me and my friends."

"……I don't get along with people very well…." NNY said this while he was looking for a lone table. He didn't expect for Vincent to be so nice to him as he was.

"Don't worry about it. Neither do I, but people seem to make an effort to get along with me." He gestured for NNY to follow. He didn't know why he was inviting NNY along. It wasn't like him. It was almost as if he knew NNY from somewhere else, but from where, he didn't know. He walked over to see Reno just stumbling over to the table and Rude and Cid just staring at him. Then the three goofballs stared at Vincent and NNY.

"Who the hell is this?" Cid asked, and NNY had the same look on his face from when he killed those two jocks. Vincent started to worry a little, but calmed himself down when Cid laughed. "Hey, hey, hey!! Don't look so pissed off. You're cool. C'mon and sit down already." NNY blinked a few times and then sat down after Vincent looked for another seat to pull to his table. The five of them--well, four, NNY was still feeling kind of weird--talked about almost everything they could think of. NNY sat in silence, trying to take in everything they were saying and doing, then Rude looked over at him and asked,

"Why are you so quiet?" And remember, this is RUDE.

"……..I…I try not to stay so connected to people." NNY looked around at everyone, scratching the back of his neck. Then Reno, forgetting the whole incident with the two brothers, laughed at NNY and then smacked him on the back. NNY almost looked like he wanted to his and yell "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!", but kept his mouth shut.

"Aww, come on man!! Live a little. Jesus had to go around and mess with all the assholes and dumbasses of the world. He was persecuted, crucified and then he came back to deal with 'em again!! I mean, What do you think God's doing right now? He sent all the assholes to hell and now he's sipping margaritas and banging hot angel chicks…..just like the bible says he does! What else would he be doing if not that….?" Reno--former Catholic who thought that Christianity was so much more cooler than Catholism…..that, and he could use a condom without having to go to Confession. V.

Note: Okay, girls, you may not know this or understand it, but this is really how guys talk. They are not polite, they do not care. They are nothing but nasty, vile, rude pigs who, when in a group, will and encourage the use of derogatory and disgusting conversations…. And we date them. So, don't get mad at me and call me a dirty whore cause I know what the hell they're talking about. I just happened to hang around guys all the time and I know what they talk about when we're not around. Thank you.

And if you forget: I am a female, I just act more of a tomboy, so that's why guys don't hate me a all.

Thank you

"….Probably still on that fucking recliner…." NNY grumbled and everyone heard him.

"What? Recliner?"

"Um……it's an old inside joke?" NNY laughed it off, and then he thought about it. /When was the last time I laughed at something….. Not since before the Doughboys…..and her…./

"Hello?!!" Reno was waving a hand in front of NNY, worried that his brained snapped from retelling the inside joke. God just loves it when you make fun of his recliner. NNY flinched and looked at everyone. "Dude, are you okay? You look a God knocked you in the nuts."

"Really hard…." Rude and Cid added together. Vincent was trying to hold back the smile for the past three or four minutes, but was having a hard time doing so. He looked out at the sea of students and saw his father, then he saw something that he didn't know what it was, but it made him feel distorted.

A girl, about 15 or 16, with two-tone black and silver hair. The silver was on top while the black was layered at the bottom. She was relatively short, coming to 5,4 with her shoes on. She was wearing a large, white sweater that fell around her shoulders, a dark red denim skirt and black suspenders and a pair of mauve boots with 3" black heels. Her eyes….that was another story. They were a strange sorts as well. They were a mixture of blue and a deep silver swirling around and creating different shapes and movements. The pupil wasn't that large at all. The blue deepened and surrounded the tiny central dot that made up the pupil. A black circle surrounded the deeper blue and the tiny pupil. The left side of her hair was pulled back and hung from behind her ear while the right side was loose and freely draped her shoulder. And her smile….

It was so innocent, it reminded Vincent of Quistis. He watched her walk across the bus room, and she looked normal enough, but something seemed very wrong….

"…_Next song on the list…."_

_The person pressed the button of the CD player to the next song,_

_Number 5_

"_I love this song….it's my favorite in the world…maybe!!"_

_The CD began to spin again…._

"Zy!!" A tall girl, almost the same height as Vincent ran over to the strange girl who was walking. She had extremely long, platinum blonde hair and was almost rail thin (But nowhere near as thin as NNY) and was wearing a beige top and skirt and a green vest, shoes, sleeves and a long scarf around her head. She was very beautiful, but obviously by her voice, you could tell that she was of Irish descent and a very brash and mouth person.

"Subaru!!" The girl, "Zy" said happily and the taller one smiled down at her friend. "You're going to this school as well? I didn't know…."

"Yeh…. Me da decided dat we all should be going ta da same school, ya know? Be bett'a fer Sel as well. Silvi's moved here a while 'go. This will be good fer 'a, ya know?"

"Silvo'tal is here? That's great!! Had I known…." The girl trailed off and then saw a boy, another person with silver hair and sea-green eyes, but this time, they eyes were mixed over with a deep crimson color soon after he blinked and remained that way. He was dressed in a strange green uniform, and his hair was cut just short of his shoulders and pulled back , leaving only a few free strands to fall over his face and ears. He was walking too far for the two girls to perfectly make out his face, but "Zy" could've sworn she'd seen him before, and felt an uneasiness about him.

"What's da matt'a?" "Zy" shook her head and looked to her friend, and then, soon a strange, slow song began to play.

"Dude, are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Reno said, and the five boys looked around to see where the strange sounding violin they were hearing was coming from.

"Whoa!!" NNY said and suddenly, there were three guitars and a drum set in front of them, and everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them. NNY, for some reason, couldn't help but grab a guitar and start strumming, making sure it was tuned and working properly, as did Cid, Reno, and Rude---But none of them had ever PLAYED instruments before, so there was no way for them to exactly know what they were doing!!

And the FUN begins…

BAND ORDER:

Rude:DRUMS

Reno:GUITAR-Lead (Occasionally the Vox)

Cid:BASS GUITAR

NNY:GUITAR

Rude began playing, letting the beat flow in and soon Reno and Cid begin playing. Cid's bass is set on # 3--the Electronic guitar, you know, that one that's really weird sounding, right? Yeah, that one. And then NNY follows, getting onto the table and playing the melody.

And the giant play called Fucking School drama comes to play….. May I ask that the audience stay quiet, so we will not have to pull out the fucking dogs this time?!!! Thank you… HEY! I SAID SHUT UP!!!

"Zy"--(Starts to sway gently to the melody, the song "Something Familiar" starts.)

_Distant stare /I see myself there  
__Deep in the black….  
__But can he see me /Of this I'm not sure  
__It's just a feeling…_

A spot lights suddenly hit her, and the boy stopped to stare at her, with the same look on his face, he then continued walking, trying to shake the feeling. Then, out of nowhere, Rinoa, Selphie and Yuffie come out with pink and blue streamers, dancing and coming in as back up singers.

(With Selphie, Rinoa, and Yuffie)

_And you know how those things/ Have gotten me in trouble before…  
_NNY plays a strong melancholic tone  
_Yes, you know how those things/ Have gotten me in trouble before…_NNY(…)again  
_I thought I saw something familiar… _

(The girls echo her words once and then vocalize on the note)  
_I thought I saw something…_

The boy stared over at her again, not sure as to what he's looking at. /That's weird….. I could've sworn that….. I must be losing my mind…./

He turned to the phone that was in his pocket and answered the call. "What? Yes, I'm in school right now Father…. A girl?…" He looked over at "Zy" and shook his head. "Um…yeah, I think they're having some sort of pageant or contest….. I don't know! Okay, Okay, I'll ask her…. Jeez!… Fine, bye."

He looked back over at her and a few sweat drops appeared on his head, hand around the temple of his forehead and wondering just what the hell he was thinking, listening agreeing to what his father just said. "Oh, man…I'm no good at this…"

_Walks my walk/And speaks my language  
__All at the same time  
__But he don't know the half of the hurt/ That he left behind…  
__No, he don't know the half of the hurt/ That he left behind_

The boy kept looking over at "Zy" and then sighed to himself, finally deciding that he was going to do it. He was nervous as hell, mind you, but he was going to do it… "Damn!! Please….just say yes." He scratched the back of his head and started walking back over towards her. God he was nervous. He hadn't talked to a girl for almost two years.

So why was he talking to her? He didn't even know her….did he?

_I bet he saw something familiar…  
__I bet he saw something familiar…  
__I bet he saw something…_

_Should I say/ _NNY and Reno playing the song with a strange melody at after the last word of this bridge

_Where you been all my life  
__Should I say  
__Where you been all my life  
__Should I say  
__Where you been all my life  
__Should I say  
__4x_

The boy finally reached the girl and he smiled at her. "Hi!" He said, his voice was a rich, German accent, but his background didn't hinder his speech at all. And she smiled back.

"Oh… Hello."

"My name is Wilhelm Jouli. And you are?" He bowed down and he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Zyklon Nelia III. And this is Subaru. She's my friend."

"Yo!" Subaru said, flicking two fingers in his direction. Wilhelm nodded at her and then looked at Zyklon again. Subaru just looked plain confused by the whole thing. When did her friend learn how to sing like that, she'd never know…"Uh….Zy, what the fuck are ye--"

"So, I was wondering…" Wilhelm began, scratching the back of his head, and Zyklon had her hands behind her back, twisting left and right. She had her CD player in her hands as well, and the headset was around her neck, something Subaru noticed and then looked over at NNY, Cid, Reno, and Rude, and then saw Vincent and grinned devilishly. "Would, well…." he was almost stuttering he was so nervous, still scratching the back of his head, while his face was becoming more and more red. "Would you like to go out this Friday? I know that it's the first day of school and all, but--"

"No, no….. No, I-I'd love to! Very much so!!" Zyklon responded, pulling her hands forward and clasping them together in excitement. But then she saw what she was doing, became embarrassed and, and quickly straightened herself. She tossed her hair back modestly and then smiled at Wilhelm. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you…."

"Great….Friday? Let's meet at the Center?"

"Okay!"

"Friday it is… Later."

"Goodbye…" Zyklon waved as Wilhelm walked away, and suddenly felt a terrible pain enter her heart, which didn't make any sense since she just met him, but it was almost as if she'd known him all her life and now he was leaving her for good. It was strange.

_No he don't know the half of the hurt  
__That he left behind…  
__No he don't know the half of the hurt  
__That he left behind  
__I thought I saw something familiar 4x _(The girls started vocalizing and repeating the words over and over again.  
_I thought I saw something…._

Zyklon sighed and Subaru stared at her with a strange glare. Zyklon looked back up and wondered, blinking her eyes innocently. "What?"

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?!!" The taller girl screamed the last words. She had a hand on her hip and one eyes closed as she continued to stare at her friend. "When da hell did ya learn ta sing like dat, eh?! Or am I losin' me mind now?"

"I don't know…."

"………What da ya mean ya don't know?!! You jus started singin' and I know dat I'm not deaf when I heard da words!!"

"I don't know…. I just started singing…. I don't know who those girls were though…" Zyklon and Subaru looked back at to see Yuffie, Rinoa, and Selphie staring around, wondering why the hell they WERE singing at all. They didn't know her either, but they helped out anyway. Zyklon waved happily to them, however and the girls smiled and waved back. "Thank you so much, though! It was very nice of you to do."

"No problem!!" Selphie said and Rinoa nudged her.

"Selphie, you don't know her!! She could have a monkey disease for all you know!!"

This is around the time when Sephiroth walked in with Cloud and Zack, since they were still riding the same bus route to the new school. It was just that the bus driver was lazy as hell and decided that he didn't want to do Vincent's stop anymore. (Stupid bastard) Sephiroth immediately rushed over to where Vincent was sitting and jumped into the teen's lap, regardless of the fact that he was much more heavier than Vincent and the sound that Vincent made was similar to that of someone getting punched in the stomach and the nuts at the same time.

Thanks for the sound there Vincent!!

"And how is my sexy man today, huh?" Sephiroth asked and Vincent just glared at him. NNY didn't know what to make of this, and it only got worse, when Quistis--being the poised and responsible woman she was, being the sweet, innocent, lovely girl who could do no wrong whatsoever--tackled both Sephiroth and Vincent from the chair onto the floor. The three rolled a few times before stopping, Quistis was choking Sephiroth and Vincent was laying on his back, able to see that his father had finally arrived to work and was standing with his uncle, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I told you he was a moron…." Auron said and Wakka just shook his head.

"C'mon Auron. That's your son. You should be more supportive of him. He loves you and Edea to death, ya!" Wakka tried but Auron just shook his head, trying to figure out just how he was related to Wakka.

"He's a moron…."

"He acts just like you--"

"--Except I'm not a moron…."

"Would you rather Tidus be your kid?" Wakka's question made the older man shutter terribly and then Auron was back to normal.

"I said he was a moron, not retarded."

"Hey Auron!! That's not politically correct!!" Wakka said and Auron sighed heavily.

"Fine. He's a moron, not a mentally retarded….retard." Wakka laughed and then slapped Auron on the back. Auron grunted and scowled at his brother, but then his eyes turned to the tall blonde who was with the strange girl. Subaru. She strutted over to where Vincent laid and where Quistis was slamming Sephiroth's head in.

Vincent was still looking up at the ceiling lights when he was suddenly staring up a skirt, at a pair of panties and a set of long, long, _long_ legs. His eyes became huge and he immediately sat up and stared at Subaru. "Hey there….." The girl said, a shark's smile lining her face. Her eyes were looking over his body steadily and she had the look of lust. Subaru suddenly picked the teen up without any effort at all, which is strange cause she's a fucking twig while Vincent has at least some muscle that makes him heavy. She was holding him by his arm, above the ground and almost snickering as she ran a finger over his chest. "What are ye doin' all by yerself, aye?…" Her voice was sultry and smooth.

"……………." Vincent really didn't know what was going on. She suddenly let him drop to his feet and he looked down at Subaru, wondering just what she was, and why she was anywhere near him. And that was when Cid jumped from his table.

"Sue?!!!" Subaru looked over at him and laughed.

"Cedric!!" She yelled back and Reno and Rude laughed at him.

"Cedric? Your real name is Cedric?" Reno asked and Rude coughed.

"Yeah, yeah!! It's not my fault!! Blame my mom!!" Cid said and lit a cig. He then turned to Subaru. "What the fuck are you doing here? You going to this school now?"

"Yeh! Ya from da school dat got blown up, right?" Her question was a bit strange, since she seemed to know Cid better than anyone else there.

"Yeah, I did. Squall went and blew it ta shit!!" Reno looked at Cid like he was crazy and then at Subaru. He realized that the two of them acted almost exactly alike.

"What the fuck is with you two? You know each other?" Cid and Subaru stared at Reno, and then the two of them laughed.

"C'mon!! You don't remember my Subaru? She's my Great uncle's daughter, which I think makes her my aunt by blood. Or are you my cousin?"

"Fuck if I know!!" Subaru said, slinging her arms behind her head and staring over at Cid. "By da way, does dat tall guy know her?" She pointed at Sephiroth, who was now talking with Zyklon. The shorter girl listened to every word he had said and at the end she nodded, agreeing to everything he'd said.

"Sure, but how did you know about me? I didn't think anyone could tell, at least not since a few years back, anyway." Zyklon asked him and Sephiroth laughed.

"Please…. I'm a lot more smarter than these dimwits. Besides, sometimes, you just have a knack for these things. Now, do you really think that I'm that stupid that I wouldn't be able to tell, like that stupid friend of yours?"

"HEY, I HEARD DAT FUCKER!!!" Subaru shouted over at him. Sephiroth had a look on his face that screamed annoyance, then he smiled at Zyklon.

"Thanks a lot, little girl." Zyklon laughed and nodded to the taller one.

"Oh…you're welcome. Should I start now Mr. Sephiroth? I don't want to compromise your plans…"

"Please, there's no need for formalities. Sephiroth is fine. Now, go right ahead if you need to. And don't forget our little deal! It would be bad if you did, after all…"

"Oh, I wont, I promise!!"

"Then, go right to it." As soon as he said this, Zyklon took off running somewhere else and disappeared around a corner. And Sephiroth couldn't help but smile evilly. He then ran back over to where Vincent was and slung an arm around his neck. He was still smiling, until he noticed Subaru, who had an arm around Vincent's waist.

"S'up!" Her eyes were closed and she looked almost like Vincent's kitten--Or Reeve's kitten. Whoever's kitten, okay? She looked like the cat!!

"…..What do you think you're doing?" Sephiroth's voice was laced with poison, but Subaru didn't seem to be affected by them at all.

"Hmm…. I dinna! Maybe I should look and--OOH!!" She looked down at the arm that was around Vincent and gasped dramatically. "It looks like I'm about to stick my hand in his ass pockets--Or maybe somewhere else without any pockets?" She asked this while staring up at Vincent, that familiar grin on her face. Cid was laughing at this, knowing that Sephiroth didn't recognize her at all at that point. It had been a few years and she didn't look like the little nerd that she was anymore.

"Yo!!" Rude was staring over at another area of the bus room and was staring at a different girl. She had short grayish-black hair and deep red eyes, which were almost as red as Vincent's. She was dressed in all black, with leather straps running down her body and a bone-cross with a skull decorated her top. She also had a familiar glare on her face that was reminding to anyone who was looking at her, and she didn't look like the type who was about to take shit from anyone.

And Sephiroth-- Ehh…he wasn't happy at all. He was still looking over the young woman who was still holding onto Vincent's waist and had even managed to pull him away from the silver haired teen.

"Let go of him now little girl. This is your last warning." He said and Subaru just looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Hm…. How 'bout no? Yes, no seems lik'a great answer ta dat, don't ya think so?!" Subaru had a delicious grin on her face and then looked over at the young girl who'd walked into the gigantic room. "Hmm…. I wonder…." She looked over at Cid and the other three at the table and smiled. "Yo, Cid! Ya dinna take any lessons did ye? How did ye play dat music?"

"We don't know. It just happened, that's all. Why?" Reno replied, and then looked over at Rude, who promptly shook his head as well. Subaru's smile got even wider.

"…..Dat's all I need ta know…" She suddenly planted a hot, very experienced kiss on Vincent, her touch only lasting a few seconds, but feeling as if it lasted for an eternity for the opposite. Quistis would've taken her head off…. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in complete shock of it all. Sephiroth looked as if he wanted to kill her, but the blonde simply walked away. "I will see you soon enough there lover….."

Vincent wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but her right eye suddenly changed to an abnormal green and the pupil became a clear white color. He couldn't explain it, and it frightened him….a lot. Sephiroth noticed this as well, not sure as to what it was that made him feel strange.

"Vincent Valentine?" It was the girl that had caught Subaru and Rude's eye earlier. She was standing behind Vincent and she had the same presence as Auron: Cold, stoic and absolutely unemotional. Vincent turned around and stared down at her, realizing that she had on very high heels and that made her much more taller than what she really was. And Vincent noticed that her eyes were the same as his: Crimson.

"Yes? What can I do for you miss…..?" Vincent said quietly, not sure as to what she wanted. And suddenly, she pulled a large sword out on him, trying to slice him in half. The sword had a strange looking design: A giant sun skull between the hilt and blade. The hilt, decorated with a large red ribbon, and the blade was made of a black metal. She was serious.

"I want to see how strong you really are…. So, let's dance."

Reno and the rest of the four looked at each other. "Ya know, I wonder if we can just start playing whenever we want?" Cid, Rude and NNY start to think.

"Wanna try?" Cid asked.

"I don't know. What if it just sounds like shit?" NNY asked and Cid just shook his head.

"Aw… c'mon, where's yer spirit at?"

"In the form of the arrow that shot down those assholes…." NNY murmured and then decided to pick up his guitar again and play.

A slow beat began to play, but soon he quickened the pace into a rhythmic melody. Soon, Cid joined in with his bass, and Rude was tapping the symbols very lightly. And Reno decided, at that very moment, that he wanted to sing, and a microphone fell out of nowhere.

"This is what I'm talking about!!" He said just before starting the next song.

Reno-- Begins playing "C'mon, C'mon" just when Vincent and the stranger's standing their ground, she with her sword, while Vincent with his new gun, Cerberus. The two waited a few more seconds when Reno started singing and then two jumped away from one another, ready to fight.

_On another day c'mon c'mon  
With these ropes tied tight can we do no wrong  
Now we grieve cause now is gone  
Things were good when we were young  
_

Vincent and the girl charged each other again, this time, the girl trying to slice Vincent's head off. The dark haired teen jumped into the air and shot at her, making sure that she didn't catch him at all. She managed to block the attacks with her sword. Then, with all her strength, ran about two steps forward, striking the sword into the ground as leverage, and used the weapon to launch herself into the air after Vincent. And Vincent was actually impressed.

_With my teeth bite down I can see the blood  
Of a thousand men who have come and gone  
Now we grieve cause now is gone  
Things were good when we were young  
_

"You're a lot better than I thought you would be…." Vincent shouted, shooting the gun again as she came higher and higher after him. The girl smirked and flipped in mid air, trying to strike Vincent down, but the teen used his gun as a shield. They separated and landed on the ground again. The girl rushed him again, making sure he didn't' have the chance to use his "shield" again. Vincent managed to grab her wrists and prevent any injury to incur.

_Is it safe to say?_ Rude and Cid playing and singing chorus with Reno_ (c'mon c'mon)  
Was it right to leave? (c'mon c'mon)  
Will I ever learn? (c'mon c'mon)  
(c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon) _

"Thanks. I could say the same about YOU!!" She shouted and threw Vincent back. She charged at him again, but this time, Vincent was ready, with his second weapon, Atomsk. He began shooting her relentlessly, making sure that she couldn't move without leaving an opening. "Damn!!" She whispered to herself and watched when Vincent stalked closer to her. "Fuck this!!" And she ran, almost dancing as she deflected every bullet and Vincent didn't halt in his footsteps at all, neither showing any fear on their face.

_As I make my way c'mon c'mon  
These better nights that seem too long  
Now we grieve cause now is gone  
Things were good when we were young _

With my teeth bite down I can see the blood  
Of a thousand men who have come and gone  
Now we grieve cause now is gone  
Things were good when we were young

Vincent and the girl finally collided, hitting each other down to the ground. Vincent was on his side, while the girl on her knees. She wasn't one who would take defeat easily, while Vincent was quite used to getting his ass whipped on a constant basis, so he had nothing to fear when it came to shame or pride. No, he lost that a long time ago.

_Is it safe to say? (c'mon c'mon)  
Was it right to leave? (c'mon c'mon)  
Will I never learn? (c'mon c'mon)  
(c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon) _

Is it safe to say? (c'mon c'mon)  
Was it right to leave? (c'mon c'mon)  
Will I never learn? (c'mon c'mon)  
(c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon)

He smoothly got to his own knees and glared over at her. It'd been a long time since he really had to deal with a close-ranged fighter, a swordsman at that (Vincent didn't' believe in political correctness) and it felt good…. He couldn't stop the smile that was now on his face, and neither could she….

_And know this day these deepened wounds /,don't heal so fast  
Can't hear me croon of a million lies that speak no truth  
Of a time gone by/ that now is through_

The girl stood up and put away her sword. "I could've danced all night…." She said smoothly and Vincent stood up shortly after, putting away his own weapons. He stared at her for the longest time, swearing that he knew her, and at the same time, Auron and Wakka had just looked over to see that Vincent was fighting the girl, when Auron gave a surprisingly….er, surprised look, and Wakka just gasped dramatically like a girl.

"Whoa….Is that who I think it is Auron?" Wakka looked over at his older brother, who was very surprised.

"I think so…. Looks like we really did have another child after all. Edea wasn't crazy."

Vincent watched as she finally walked over to him and smiled slyly. "Well, I can see that you take after our mother when it comes to using the magic influences."

"Excuse me?" Vincent asked, unsure as to what the girl was saying. The girl laughed and then smiled even more.

"My name…is Paine. I'm your little sister."

"WHAT?!!" Reno screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!! That's some !$ really &$(#!of$&#(!& man!!" Cid is the only one who can get the censor machine to work when unexpected!!

"…..Damn." Rude ended it, and Sephiroth, when he finally got his mind off of Subaru and Vincent for a moment, he suddenly noticed Paine and felt something hit his chest. Not physically, but it still hurt. A lot!! He fell to his knees and clasped at his shirt, just where his heart was.

/…..Ahh…. What…what is this? Why do I….?/ He looked up at Paine and thought about it. /Could it….be from that girl?/

"Sephiroth?! Are you alright?" Quistis, being the good girl that she was, helped Sephiroth back to his feet, while nobody was watching. Sephiroth stood back up and kept his eyes on Paine.

"Who is that?" His voice was almost a whisper now. Quistis looked up at him and shook her head, looking back at the girl and Vincent.

"I don't know…."

Vincent could only gawk at her and then she giggled modestly. She then pulled out a small card with her number on it, and handed it to the other. She walked away, waving, just as Vincent took it. "Call me soon. We have things to talk about, after all…" All of the guys--with the exception of NNY--watched Paine walk away and then everyone turned to Vincent, wondering just what was going on…

"Dude!! Your sister's fucking hot!!" Reno yelled, and Vincent shot him in the face.

"God, this is going to be so great!!" Kairi said quickly. She'd just entered the school with her two best friends, Riku and Sora, and all three of them looked like they were going to have a great year. It was Sora and Kairi's second year, while Riku was already a Junior, though he didn't feel like it at all. He was sitting there, his reading glasses on and reading a book, while his two more talkative friends were chatting their ears off. Course, they would always try to get him involved, and Riku would just reply "Uh-huh." and "Yeah, okay." over and over again….like always.

"So, what do you want to accomplish this year? We have to think of something!! Kairi, any suggestions?" Sora asked, as he deemed himself the most "intelligent" one of the group. And Riku was one of those guys who just loved to catch the conversation right when Sora suggested something….and he decided that he was going to very, _very slowly_ move away from the table they had chosen to sit at before he could be--

"I don't know. What do you think Riku?" Kairi looked at her other friend with a cute smile.

Goddamn it!

"What do you expect to do?" Riku asked, putting down his book and staring at Sora and Kairi. The two brunettes glanced at each other and then thought about it.

"Do you want to make a robot?" Kairi suggested and Riku felt like going over and slapping her.

"…..That's not what I had in mind when I asked--"

"Yeah!! LET'S BUILD A ROBOT!!! And we'll make it do whatever we want it to!!" Sora was now posing dramatically on a table, pointing towards somewhere and his friends were staring at the room full of people, hoping nobody would notice.

Note: This is a place where people are getting into fights DAILY!! What the hell would make these kids think that getting people up on the table and posing is going to affect anyone is the funniest thing I've heard in the world. Thank you

"Sora!!" Riku yelled.

"Sora!! Get down before you embarrass us….again." Kairi said quickly and glared at her friend.

Just then, three other teens ran by them: A sixteen year old boy, and two fourteen year old girls. The boy's hair was just as red as Reno's, but it was shorter and spiked to stand straight but for the few strands and was dressed in Somebody's-gonna-get-their-ass-kicked-with-my-fucking-boots Goth outfit, and damn did he look good. His eyes were a strange abnormal green with the pupils with, something similar to Subaru's eye. The shorter girl with him had short blonde hair, with the exception of a thick braid that was tied on the right side of the back of her head. Her right eye was covered by her blonde hair, and she looked almost exactly like a younger version of the blonde vixen, Subaru. She was in a brown dress with a lavender jacket and sash, green boots, and traditional ice cream color (Strawberry, Chocolate, and Vanilla) striped socks that came to her knees. And her left eye was a deep blue color.

The third girl was very strange looking. Her body seemed very frail looking, but something about her made her look more than strong enough. Her dark violet hair was short in the back, but longer in the front, held back from her face with a pink headband. She was in a long black dress and green sash, and green sneakers and stripped socks. Her eyes, however, were oddest of odd. Completely yellow with deep orange pupils. Undead eyes.

The blonde girl tripped in front of the table and Sora jumped from the table to help her. "You okay?" Sora asked, and girl stared at him. Her two friends came back over and waved.

"Miss Selestia, are you okay?" The second girl asked, being very polite and quiet. The girl stood up and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She dusted off her dress and then looked at Sora. "Thanks a lot there Chief!"

"Chief?" Sora asked, crossing his arm. Kairi was starting to look a little jealous, but Riku got in the way of that.

"You should be more careful with your girlfriend, you know." The silver haired teen said, and Selestia and the other boy blushed clearly. The second girl noticed this.

"Miss Selestia, it seems that both you and Master Silvo'tal have had a 25 increase in your body heat. Are you becoming ill? If so, it might become contagious, and there is a 78-93 chance that it will spread quickly to everyone else. Maybe we should get you hospitalized."

"It's okay Yukari. Don't worry about us." The red head said, and then looked to the other three. "I'm Silvo'tal. This moron here is Selestia, and that's DSC Model number…." He trailed off of what he was saying and looked at Yukari and then back at the others. "Her name is Yukari. She's cool, too. You guys are?"

"I'm Sora." The brunette said and then looked to his friends. "This is Kairi, and my best friend, Riku. It's nice to meet you guys." Silvo'tal nodded, and Selestia smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you guys Sophomores as well?"

"Yeah, we just transferred from the DI School not too long ago." Riku responded, noting that Silvo'tal and Selestia are actually fairly intelligent, and could keep up a good conversation. The other girl, Yukari, stayed silent, focusing forward, yet said nothing at all. Her eyes didn't turn away at all as the small talk continued. They looked completely lifeless…

"So, how old are you Yukari?" Kairi asked sweetly. Yukari looked down at her, no visible emotion seen, and said the following:

"Oh, I am only 39 months, 9 weeks, 2 days, 6.2999 hours, 3.332 minutes and 47 seconds registered as of this coming hour's end. How long have you been--" Selestia quickly covered the taller girl's mouth and laughed.

"Sorry! Yukari likes to joke a lot when it comes to other people. She's my age." She released the other, which simply just stared at her with concern.

"Selestia, are you well? You seem to be laughing at nothing which can be deemed funny at all--"

"We gotta go now!!"

"Yeah, hope to see you again!" Silvo'tal screamed before grabbing one of Yukari's arms, as Selestia did, and took off to the other side of the hall. Riku could only shake his head while Kairi and Sora looked completely confused. But it wasn't long before Sora caught somebody else in his sight.

"Hey, Riku…" He whispered, and Riku looked in the same direction discreetly, to see the one person who he wished was dead. Kadaj. The unruly teen was walking like the bad ass he was--Shoulders rolled up with his head slightly down and walking at a very fast pace. His double-blade Katana was strapped to his side and he didn't look like he was in a good mood at all.

"Don't look at him." Riku said, knowing what kind of mood the teen was in at that particular moment. He and Kadaj had had so many fights over the years, including kindergarten, and this was just one of those things that Riku knew was about to go bad. Kadaj was one of those kids that didn't have the most "stable" of minds, really. And in truth, he was a lot more different than Riku, and yet the same. They both had silver hair and green eyes; but Kadaj eyes were more sea-green, while Riku's were Aquamarine, and as for their hair, Kadaj's hair was more in a greyer, much duller color of life, which made Riku's hair look more of a light lavender than any silver.

Note: Okay, I always thought that Riku, from the KH series, always had really pretty lavender hair, either that or my eyes are worse than my father's. Anyway, It wasn't until I read some fanfics and information online that I found out that Riku's hair is silver. I fancy him better a lily-head, really. It's different and that's what I liked about him. He was fucking cool with lavender hair, and I like it better. Sides, people don't like using purple as much as the other colors, and overemphasis the use of silver-haired characters. That and Riku is fucking sexy, and I wish he were real and twenty

Thank you

Sora and Kairi ducked their heads and tried their hardest not to look over at the one teen walking by them. But, oh, the temptation that Sora had when he was told NOT to look at something was equal to that of a child on Christmas day ready to sneek downstairs while their parents are just wrapping the presents…

And he looked.

And Kadaj saw this ….

And Riku smacked his head, knowing shit was about to start.

"What… THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!!!" Kadaj screamed as loud as he could at the brunette. Sora and Kairi moved away from him slightly, cringing closer to the table. Riku stood up and growled at the other.

"Calm the hell down Kadaj! What the fuck is your problem anyway?!" Riku immediately regretted even asking that question, as his eyes widen with the arrival of that demented, very twisted _smile_ that came onto Kadaj's face and that look in his eyes…. /….Holy shit. Wrong thing to say./ The other thought, and Kadaj slowly came closer to the table.

"Well, well, well…." Kadaj began, taking out his weapon from it's sheave. He was staring straight into those Aquamarine pools…. There was something about Riku that just tore him up from the inside out, and he was sick of it. Riku summoned his own Soul Eater to his hand and held a threatening stance.

"Get the fuck away from us Kadaj…."

"Is that a threat….." Kadaj followed with a crazed laugh, which made Sora and Kairi wince.

"This isn't going to go well, is it Sora?" Kairi whispered and the Brunette shook his head.

"Wanna move to another table before we get hurt?" The girl nodded, and the two of them moved quickly before getting caught in the thrall. Kadaj and Riku were about to actually fight….again. Most of the students who actually grew up with them and knew what exactly what was coming didn't really care what was going to happen. All they had to do was make sure they weren't caught in the crossfire and they were safe. And it always seemed like the two of them were fighting whenever they were in the same room together, at all times.

Kadaj could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as he readied himself to kill the other. Yes, it was indeed a sick thought, but it was what he loved. He loved to fight Riku, more than killing everything and anything he could get his hands on. It always brought on a strange sensation that made his day, everyday--even if he just thought of fighting the other, it would make him happy….

Just cause he was torturing the fuck out of Riku was enough to make him feel more alive than before.

"Dude!! You're sister's fucking hot!!" They suddenly heard somebody say from the other side of the room, along with a gunshot, just as Kadaj's older brother's came over, Yazoo and Loz. Loz looked terrified while Yazoo was as out there as ever.

"what's the matter with that one?" Yazoo asked just before reaching his younger sibling. Riku and Kadaj looked over to where the voice came from, as did the girl who'd just fought the dark teen with the red eyes.

Vincent didn't know what it was, but he could've sworn that Chaos had called out to him again. They'd gotten into a fight about a few days earlier and Vincent had been able to ignore him. Usually, Chaos would just scream "Pussy bitch" or something else that would piss Vincent off, but this time, he could've heard the demon in his mind yell something else, something that wasn't just words, but feelings. A warning.

"…..on…..ok…ay!!!" was all Vincent could make out at the moment, but he wasn't sure what it was. It felt strange, like a threat.

Vincent didn't know what to make of the message and decided to just ignore the monster inside his mind. And it was then that he felt it. Something that was hurting, burning him deadly all over his body, as if the Galian Beast were ready to erupt from him, but this was different. He was burning all over. Like he was on fire. The teen fell to his knees and closed his eyes, his hands around himself and groaning terribly. Reno and the rest got up from their seats and surrounded Vincent, worried.

"Yo, I was only kidding you know!" Reno then said, scared.

/**_DON'T LOOK AWAY!!!/_** Chaos screamed and Vincent opened his eyes to look around. And he began to see things he didn't before. Paine, who was walking away, and NNY were both glowing a deep red, and when he looked at himself, his own body was glowing red as well.

"What….." Vincent looked around to see if he was just seeing things. Sephiroth was still there, and he, strangely enough was glowing a deep green, one that wasn't anywhere close to his eyes. And he suddenly noticed that there were others who were glowing as well. Three other teens, who strangely enough looked a lot like Sephiroth, were all glowing blue, and another was that looked as though he were ready to fight any of them held a deep orchid glow to him. "what…. What is this? Chaos?"

/**_….You now know your enemies. Take care, or they will kill you sooner or later./_**

"So, he's finally waking up, then?" A girl with orange hair and blue eyes watched from afar, with two others: A very tall, muscular teen with long spiky blue hair, and a red-stained girl with orange eyes. She was dressed in a red and silver outfit and boots, while the other was dressed in all blue. The little girl was in a brown shirt and a knee-length skirt and long boots. She and her other two "friends" were watching as Vincent reacted to seeing the glowing people.

"The subject is Grimoire Vincent Valentine. The descendant of the WEAPON Chaos and Keeper of the Servant, the Galian Beast: The Original Vincent Valentine." her voice was metallic, dull and monotone to the ear, though she didn't mean to be. Her eyes suddenly began to glow orange and then back to blue again. "Vincent Valentine is becoming full and reborn again…. Everything will go according to plan…."

"This is going to be a very interesting time for us, don't you think so Darling?" The red haired girl asked the taller teen, who grunted loudly at her.

"Please try to keep your mind on the mission, Rosso. We have too much worry about at this point." He said finally and looked down at the little girl. "Shelke, you _**do**_ know what our objective is, don't you?"

"Of course she does…." Rosso replied, her voice thick with a Russian accent. "Shelke is our little mission log…." Shelke, the little girl, sighed and then looked to her cohorts.

"As ordered, You, Rosso, and I are to go out and recover the ten sentient counterparts and have them continue the experiment on the Keeper--Chaos the Master and Galian Beast the Servant. Azul…. You'll have to take care of the three brothers. If not, and they manage to come into contact with Specimen #1--"

"Don't worry…." Azul said, crossing his arms and smiling darkly. "I'll make sure that it won't happen anytime soon."

"And I will look for our Keeper." Rosso spoke seductively, smiling wilily at her cohorts. "We know that there is something he is hiding… What do you think it is?"

"I have only a limited supply of data that downloaded into my neural system. I have no idea what he his hiding inside of him, but there is a chance that it could be what was reported over eleven years ago. Whatever Lucrecia Crescent happened to do to sabotage the doctor's plans, we will be able to find out after this… After all, this was the doctor's last orders before his death. We will finish the experiment before the end of the year…."

"….Whether you want it to or not." Rosso said, looking over at Vincent and his friends with a deadly smile. "Weiss and Nero will be patient for the longest time, if we don't hurry with this. Shall we begin?" The three of them walked away, making sure to stay out of sight.

OKAY!! Here we go again. Sorry that was so long you guys. Didn't mean for it to happen, but I have a lot of plans ahead and I didn't want to rush, but I'm sick and my brain hates me, just like the bags do. ! QUIZ BITCHES!!

**1)** So Vinny is a senior now…..wow…. That sucks.

**2)** Okay, why the hell is everybody singing? I don't understand….well, I do, but that's not the point

**3)** Wow, now theres a bunch of new people and one of them is after Vincent. Poor Vinny.

**4)** Who the hell decided that Yazoo could be gay!?? Where's the bastard that did that, eh? Acutally, I've read so much of that shit, might as well write one too. Poor Reno !

**5)** YAY!! Johnny The Homicidal Maniac!! I love him!! Even if he is the fucking villain of his story

**6)** That dud Wilhelm seemed important, wonder what's next….? And why the hell does Reno have his own band?! When the the hell did this happen?!

My Rant of the Day

Yes, I'm back bitches and you're in for some really sick shit this time! WooT!! And now, onto the fucking subject….if I can remember it….

Vincent and his Family: Auron and Edea as his parents

Yeah, some people figured it out, others were just a bit stumped about where I was going, and others can't follow where the hell my brain, but it's okay….. We still love you!! Anyway, about the whole situation with Auron and Edea. Didn't you think it was cute?!! I thought so, and it sort of makes sense.

I can see Vincent being just like his parents, really. He's dark, quiet and powerful in itself. Auron and Edea have a LOT of power; he being a warrior, who's…well, he's dead, so… And Edea is a fucking bad-ass sorceress who will break you like Drago. If you didn't watch Rocky, you suck!! For me, when I first played FF X, I immediately thought: "Dude, is that Vincent with shorter hair?" I then realized that it wasn't Vincent, it was a guy named Auron, who acted a lot like Vincent, which was very, very attractive to me . Now, as for Edea, I thought that all the Final Fantasy games were linked by timeline, you know. The next game was placed in the future and stuff. I thought that maybe Squall was a descendant of Vincent's somewhere down the line, and then I saw Edea….

She looked and acted more like Vincent than anyone else, if you ask me. She was quiet (When Ulticima or whatever her name was wasn't in her body and making her do stuff) and never once backed down whenever she was needed or there was a fight and there was nobody else there….she also had that mysterious vibe going on and I think that she scared the shit outta anyone who decided to mess with her ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: School!! The Musical

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: _Subaru's sister and her friends getting in trouble, Shelke nearly getting killed and a cyborg helping her out is just what the world needs….is some love, sweet love!! Vincent has a serious talk with Chaos and Paine. Reno still jamming with his band. Somebody is scaring a little painter girl--And they are in ….well, something, but it ain't good!!_

Story Summary: _During his Senior year, Vincent learns that one of the new kids of the school isn't who he originally thought they would be and even learns a well kept secret of his family. What could it be?!! As he progresses through the year, he finds that there's a very, very bad gene in this next year's Freshmen class, and a crazed maniac is going around killing all of the jerks of the town!! Will Vincent and the rest of his class manage to graduate before they get KO? Will Reno finally get to play in a band?!! And just why is the psycho killer and how can we thank him for killing the bastards, and who is the Songstress that is controlling everyone and making them dance?!! Why is there another person after Vincent? Wah!! Get ready to find out!!_

Recap_: Vincent finally started his senior year after a long LONG summer vacation. Thank you Squall Now, he finds that he's become depressed, his life is a total mess, his father is a bit….homophobic, but only towards him, his new friend is a homicidal maniac, a new girl is after him while another one is making him nervous as hell, and everyone is singing like it's the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I love that movie, but a lot of gay people hate it…. I don't know why… Yazoo made out with Reno because he wanted a Hohboh and a Twits (Yoohoo and Twix if you don't know what their supposed to be) and Vincent found out that he has a younger sister--Paine!! Oh, and three teens, Rosso, Azul, and Shelke, are after Vincent as well, and everything is crazy!! Oh, and Reno finally has his band!! YAY!!_

Chapter Summary_: Vincent is unsure about what is going on and decides to confront his father and mother about Paine. NNY sees he girl of his dreams again….who, he actually tried to kill at one point out of passion, and she is terrified to death of the boy; Shelke is on the verge of beginning her mission, when she nearly gets assassinated with another girl by a strange force; Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj are plotting something, when Loz sees one of the new girls and begins thinking of how fine she is; Nobody knows who the songstress is, but nobody cares either. Quistis' cousins, move in with her and one of them tell her something important!!_

Most Likely Parings: _I hope most of you remember my little talk about high school love and relationships, but if not, here's the recall: "Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!!" There are more characters, mostly some from my favorite comic and from DOC: FFVII. So don't worry if you get confused very much. This is definitely AU, and if you don't like it, then you shouldn't have read the first one!!_

_Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth (Again?!!) /?????_

_NNY/Devi_

_Kairi/Sora_

_Kadaj/?????_

_Yazoo/Reno_

_Rude/Yuffie_

_Reeve/Scarlet_

_Roxas/Axel_

_Loz/Tenna_

_Vivi/Marlene_

_Xu/Raijin_

_Shelke/?????_

_Laguna/Shalua_

Special Guest character:

_From Kingdom Hearts-- Kairi, Riku, and Sora, Axel and Roxas, Man-sex--I mean Xemnas (My bad )_

_From JTHM, SQUEE, and I Feel Sick series--Devi, NNY, little Squee, Tenna, and, Anne Gwish_

Special Characters from the Author?

_Yeah, yeah!! There are a lot of characters listed above already, but I wanted to add in characters from my own original stories cause, well, you know, it would make it more interesting._

Zyklon Nelia (AXF),

Wilhelm Jouli (AXF),

Subaru Highwind (AXF and Worst Mistake),

Selestia Highwind (AXF and Worst Mistake)

Silvo'tal Neoin (AXF and Worst Mistake)

YUKARI//Yukari Zeon (AXF)

Chapter 2: Sexy girls, Cyborg teens, Fighting the World, and Love with a Maniac is all it takes!!

"That's the last of it." Quistis said and looked over at her cousins. Shalua and Shelke. Shalua looked over at her younger sister and she then walked over to Quistis. The two actually looked a lot alike, really. Almost like twins, but they weren't, no matter how great their minds worked well together. Truthfully, Shelke and Shalua acted almost exactly alike. They were both brainy, both got completely carried away in what they were talking about.

The only difference was the fact that Shelke was a complete computer freak, and because she was always on a computer, she gained a very monotone voice, almost trying to become the machines she loved so very, very much. And she was always upgrading herself, downloading information into her neural system constantly and experiment with the cyberspace with her SND-- Synaptic Net Dive--generator, which she invented herself, as she would proudly state.

Of course, that's also possibly the reason why she talks like a really bored android as well, for the SND has been known to cause her to go insane at one point in time.

"Thanks for helping us out Quistis. It's been fun." Shalua said, placing a hand on her hip. Her robotic arm hung freely by her waist--Not that it just hung there, but it wasn't like she needed it very much. It was just an arm, after all. Her left eye was still closed from the accident she had as a child, which is what caused her the loss of her arm as well. The girl walked around the room and looked at the two beds. A big one and a little one.

"I will be taking the smaller bed." Shelke quickly said before anything else could be claimed. Shalua had been calling dibs on everything ever since they moved into their Uncle and Aunt's house. Quistis, of course, didn't live with her parents any more, but remained a constant guest there. She had her own apartment, and always had enough money to give to her parents if they ever need it.

"Wow! You actually want the smaller bed? That's a first." Shalua said quickly, smiling slightly. Shelke didn't look over at either of them, but continued to stare at the bed.

"….It will fit my smaller body better. You're too big, don't you think so….Shalua?" She looked up at her sister. God, the way she says her sister's name always creeps the other two out. Quistis and Shalua stared at each other for a moment, and then the two smiled back.

"Sure." Said Quistis

"Fine, whatever you want." Said Shalua, but smiled cockily and chuckled a little. "You're getting frustrated?"

"No….I'm just sick and tired of you calling dibs. It gets annoying to hear that every two minutes. Now…." The girl turned to Shalua and Quistis. "….If you will excuse me, I have to attend to some business. It is very important that I get there on time, and you two are going to make me late."

"You're the one who's talking so much!" Shalua said, and with that, Shelke bowed and took off in great speeds out of the house. The two girls stared at each other after that and soon started unpacking their things. "That sister of mine….what in the world is she up to?…."

Shelke ran near twenty-eight miles, going the long way to her school. She had downloaded a map and found it was best to take an alternate route where no one would see her coming from. The last thing she needed was for Rosso to know where her sister was at the time….

It only took her a few minutes to reach the school (Damn, that's fast) and enter the doors, with all of the other students gathered and waiting for the bell to ring and start the stampede of students to their first block. She had another 25 minutes and, of course, she went looking for her comrades, but she could find none of them. Rosso and Azul were actually not in the school that day. And she looked everywhere. She had the ability and the eyes to. But she soon came back to the bus room again, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Intolerable….They're both absent and they expect that I shouldn't be late….?" She said coldly. She looked around and found that she could not find Vincent either, one of her main target objectives that day. But the objective couldn't be complete if her cohorts weren't there to help her out.

Well, she would have to continue with the assignment on her own. She knew what had to be done…..but it would be difficult to complete on her own. She pressed a small dial that hid on the side of her head, just under her hair, that was attached to her small hair band. Data began to stream through her vision, her blue eyes becoming a bright orange again.

"……The Main objective will have to be delayed for now, since my higher commands are not present at this very moment. The next objective will have to be met. I will need Azul or Rosso for this, however. They would become a distraction at this very point…………….. Sephiroth is not a threat at this point, but he **will** be neutralized by the end of this session. The doctor will need his body so that he may retain himself even in the Lifestream. There is no need for a **_failure_** experiment to keep roaming the world without the doctor's proper guidance…."

Selestia, Silvo'tal and Yukari were sitting with Riku and his friends. They had become fast friends and were actually getting along nicely. Riku found that he had a very good intellectual match in Silvo'tal, while Kairi was happy to finally have another girl to talk to, and Sora was just happy there was more people to talk to… But Yukari?…..

Yukari remained silent, however, as she let her companions talk on and on. She didn't look around her surroundings, didn't wonder from what she was doing--which was absolutely nothing. She just sat there….like a statue. Kairi often noticed this little thing and stared at the other for only a second, but then went back to Selestia whenever the other girl would say something that made absolutely no sense. It was almost like the blonde was trying to keep her from noticing something in Yukari that was right there, like she was hiding something….

"OH!!" Yukari screamed. The "girl" suddenly looked around and saw something strange moving by. She looked behind her and stared in that direction for the longest time, until Selestia called her attention back.

"Yuki?" the blonde called and the "girl" looked back at her friend.

"Yes Selestia?"

"Is something wrong?"

"……..No. Nothing at all. I was simply observing. If you will excuse me, there is something I need to do." Yukari got up from her seat and walked away, leaving her friends to watch and wonder.

"She didn't call me "Miss"? ….Silvi?" Selestia looked over to her friend after Yukari had walked out of sight. "Did you….give Yukari a command?"

"….No, I thought you did. I didn't give her a command at all." Silvo'tal started to think, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. A second later, he looked to Selestia again. Do you think that Zyklon reactivated her Auto-V? I thought that she wasn't going do that again…"

"Yeah, but remember what she said. She doesn't have as much control over her like she did before. Yukari can--"

"Um….what are you guys talking about?" Sora had to ask. "What's with that stuff you're talking about Yukari?"

"Oh…well, um…." Selestia looked to Silvo'tal, who sighed heavily.

"What's the matter you guys? Did she say something that made you scared?" Kairi asked and Selestia laughed.

"No….not really."

"Yukari is a cyborg." Silvo'tal finally said and everyone just stared at him like he were crazy.

"…..What?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"It's true," said Selestia, a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Yukari is an experimental cyborg prototype, which we were supposed to keep secret…. Of course, I don't know why she hasn't been shut down, though…."

"And they let her in school?" Sora asked. Silvo'tal laughed a little and smiled at the brunettes.

"Yeh…. They don't know about her though. She was modeled after a scientist's daughter is all I know. Zyklon took over her care and maintenance a long time ago. Yukari….is a pretty faithful cyborg. She was designed to take specific commands for certain people. Me and Selestia are a few of them. As for Yukari…. She seems to be following her own decisions now. What ever she's been doing… only she knows."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Riku asked, and Selestia smiled.

"Yukari doesn't have the 'heart' to hurt anyone, really."

Note: Auto-V is short for Auto-Ver de Terre which means Green of The Earth. Green of the Earth represents the Life stream, incase you're curious.

Shelke stood on the roof of the school, watching to see if her target was coming or not. She could feel the wind start to flow and slightly press against her skin and caused her hair to dance. She quickly shook her head, noticing that she was having a hard time keeping her focus. But soon, she saw the next target of the objective. Rufus Shin-Ra, with his boyfriend Zack tagging along close. He would have to have been the first to go anyway. Luckily, he didn't notice her. Rufus was good like that.

_The next song is played and the person listens carefully to the lyrics, wondering if it was the right thing to listen to….and as the music begins to play--that gentle acoustic guitar strumming and the piano and bass guitar coming in quietly. They knew this song was right._

Shelke didn't know what she was feeling just then. She usually felt nothing at all. She was always cold, but she suddenly felt alive…. She felt….. She felt….

She felt like singing.

_/….You know, I never thought…./  
__/I would be looking down apon you…/  
__/I never thought…/  
__/I would be standing this strong/  
__/And yet now I am alone again/  
__/Ready to fall down again/  
__/Ready to fall down…./  
__/No longer safe and sound/_

"AAHHHH!!!" Zack screamed and Rufus stopped.

"What is your problem now?" He joked and Zack pointed down at the ground.

"A nickel!!" A sun-shone brow was raised at the dark haired teen.

"………You're screaming at a nickel?"

"Will you get it for me?" Zack said with his hands clasped and Rufus sighed.

"Yeah yeah…." Rufus knelt down and reached for the nickel….

Shelke placed on her SND helmet and waited. "Preparing for the Synaptic Net Dive. In three…..two….--

A sharp, orange light blasted from Shelke's SND helmet straight for Rufus, when the teen picked up the nickel and held it up to the sky. "Zack, you idiot. This isn't a nickel. It's a --WHOA!!!" He yelled when the light struck the "nickel" and bounced back at Shelke, unbeknownst to her, cause she was wearing that helmet.

--"One--AAAHHHH!!!" The helmet suddenly zapped the girl and she started to fall down. Her body swiveled and turned, losing balance quickly.

_/It's all over if you fall/  
__/It's all over if you let go/  
__/It's all over if you fall/  
__/Here I go and now I'm gone…./_

Shelke finally lost her footing and she started to crumble over the edge. She could feel her body start to fall over the roof. She couldn't see because of her SND helmet, but she still reached to the sky, still hoping that someone to reach for her, someone would take her hand.

And somebody did.

(The other person sings this part)

_/You know you never let me in/  
__/You know I wanted to be there/  
__/And here you went to fall/  
__/You know it's all over if you fall/  
__  
/All I want is to be with you/  
__/I just want to be here now/  
__/It's all over if you let go now/  
__/Just like you always said…/  
__  
/It's all over if you fall…./  
__/Isn't that what you just said?…/_

The person pulled Shelke up effortlessly, not sighing or struggling or holding heir breath. They held her over the roof and then put her back where she belonged. Shelke fell to her knees and then sat down completely, not entirely able to do anything as of yet. She was stunned. She could hear the other person walking away, but could do nothing to stop them. She was in shock.

(Shelke singing the rest)  
/_you waited all this time/  
__/Just to say that to me/  
__/It's all over if you fall/  
__/And yet you fell for me/  
__  
/It's all over if you fall/  
__/And yet you fell instead of me/  
__/It's all over if you fall/  
__/Please, don't let go of me/  
__  
/It can't be over if you fall/  
__/Please, just hold on with me…../_

After a few minutes, Shelke finally woke up from her strange daze and took off her helmet. She looked around, wondering just what had happened. She remembered suddenly that someone had helped her and not let her fall off of the building. "That's right…. They saved me…." She said dully, and then took off to find the person. She sped down the stairs--at great speeds, mind you--and ran into another girl, one with violet hair and undead eyes. Shelke fell down, while Yukari stood strong, looking down at Shelke with curiosity. Shelke stared up at her after rubbing her head a few times and wondered.

"Are you….okay miss?" The cyborg asked sincerely.

"Yes…." Shelke went to get to her feet, when Yukari suddenly grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her to her feet.

"I hope I didn't hurt you…" Yukari responded quickly. Shelke stared at her and remembered….

"…..Were you…on the roof a little bit ago?" she asked quickly, glancing back at the stairs for a moment before looking to Yukari for the answer.

"The roof…." Yukari repeated and stayed silent for a few minutes. She looked up and then back down at Shelke. "No…. I was not on the roof. I have never been on the roof. Why?"

"Oh…. It's nothing. Thank you anyway. Good day." Shelke started to walk away when she was stopped by three words.

"My name's Yukari….." the other said quickly. Shelke looked back at her and nodded.

"I am….Shelke. It was nice to meet you, Yukari." Yukari smiled at the other.

"Please, the pleasure was….all mine!!" She said happily. Shelke sped past the droid and Yukari was left all alone.

"……. ….. …… …..So, I have the ability to…. as well as a human too? What else did you do to make me like her…. Professor?"

NNY sat in science class, waiting on the new teacher, who was apparently getting drunk as she normally did. Ever since Sephiroth and Vincent killed Hojo, there hasn't been a lot teaching in the science department. He looked around the room and saw that most of the students didn't care about waiting on the teacher, and simply just sat and talk. He sighed heavily and kept looking around the room. His eyes scanned every face, trying to pick out who he would eventually have to kill, when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

A girl with magenta colored hair, deep green eyes and very pale. Her hair, which was a little past her shoulders, was tied back onto each side of her head. She also wore black lipstick and she was dressed completely in black. She was drawing a cute picture of a werewolf tearing off the English teacher's head. She didn't notice NNY, but he definitely saw her.

He quickly turned back around in his seat and felt like panicking. "…..D-Devi?!" He murmured to himself, looking straight at the board. He ducked down his seat and began staring to the left and the right of the room, terrified. /Holy shit!! Devi?! Devi goes to my school…..?! Devi….goes to my school…./ His mind wondered to that fateful night, the night where she finally asked him to go out with her, which was different than what he expected her to do. He was more than content with just walking in and talking with her when she worked in the bookshop. But that night….

He went to kiss her…

Then he tried to kill her….

And she fucked him up--Bad…..

He hadn't seen her since, but he spoke to her on the phone, once….and he got his ass chewed out for it. And sure, it really COULD'VE gone much better, but then again, he did try to kill her….for nothing.

/Why did I try to kill her again? I don't get it…. She wasn't an asshole, or a bitch, or even mean to me. She just…./ He looked back at her, and she suddenly looked up. And she saw him.

/…… ….. …….HOLY SHIT!!!!/ She ducked down and stared around the room, scared as hell when she saw the other and pulled her book over her head. Her friend, a very hyper black girl with a small spooky skeleton plush doll, looked over at her and cocked a brow.

"Um…..new hat?" The girl asked. Devi stared over at her friend with a crazed look.

"Tenna!! It's him!!"

"….Who?"

"The guy!! That--That guy who tried to kill me!!"

"Really?! What's he look like? Is he cute?!" Tenna looked to the front and Devi quickly pulled her down again.

"Will you stop it?! I'm being serious!!"

"I know. That's why I want to see him. What was his name again?"

"Johnny, but he calls himself NNY for some gay-ass reason!! And I don't want to get murdered this time!!"

"You mean that sad looking guy up there with the dark hair? He looks really sick, if you ask me. He almost looks like he's about to die."

"Good, then maybe I won't have to worry about what the hell he's doing now!! He's a scary guy!!"

"….Devi, I think you're just over-reacting." Tenna laughed at her friend and waved at her friend, just as Devi just happened to look forward and see NNY cut the hand off of a jock who was poking him in the head. The jock, shocked at first, screamed and took his hand and ran out of the room right to the nurse's office. And nobody else seemed to notice. Devi was, at this point, opening and closing her mouth over and over again while she pointed to NNY, who didn't' happen to see her doing this.

"…..Devi, are you okay?"

"How?!! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT TENNA?!!"

"See what?" Tenna looked around, trying to figure out what her friend was looking at. "What did I miss?"

"Tenna, he just cut somebody's arm off!!"

"What? Are you serious? Oh, look! Somebody spilled some spaghetti sauce!!"

"……………"

"What?"

"Tenna, you've gotta be one of the most oblivious people in the world, you know that?"

"Aw…. I love it when you use big words." Tenna replied, smiling cheerfully, and Devi could only sigh. She then looked back up towards where NNY was, and he was glancing back at her for a moment, and then dropped his head down on the desk again. Devi's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

"This is it."

"….Huh?" Tenna looked over at Devi, who had just put on her gloves.

"This time, _I'm _going to kill him, instead of the other way around!!"

"So……" Shelke sat on the steps of the hall, near the west wing of the school, holding her now shattered SND helmet. She looked down upon it, wondering what to do now. She still had no idea who saved her, but her rescue came at a heavy price. She sighed heavily and then looked up at the set of stairs above her head. "…..It looks like my mission objective has come to a delay; With my SND helmet completely incapacitated, there will be no way to prevent the following members of the experiment from destroying what the doctor has planned….." Her monotone voice echoed slightly in the hall, but she didn't seem to notice at all.

"……Hojo…..It looks like, even with you're second chance…… you cannot finish what the original had planned. If this continues……………Vincent Valentine….." Her eyes closed and she began to allow her mind wonder for a short time. "And if Rosso finds Shalua and Quistis…." She gasped and stood up suddenly, looking behind her after noticing a swift, quick noise behind her. Her EM Sabres were in hand and her eyes glowing orange again. "….If you don't want to die slowly, then I suggest that you show yourself." She stated simply, and soon soft, slow footsteps came towards her. And a figure came from the shadows into the light.

It was the girl with the violet hair again.

Shelke stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out if she was going crazy or if the girl was really there. Then, she finally shut down her EM sabres and placed them back where they belonged. She sighed and stared at Yukari for a moment longer, and then glared.

"What are you doing?" She asked dully, her voice holding no sympathy or patience. "If you hadn't have followed my instructions, I would've come after you. Do you know that?" Yukari stared at Shelke for the longest time, not really showing any sign that she understood any word the other said. Shelke even noticed this and waved a hand in Yukari's face. The cyborg back away shyly, not really sure how to react to such a gesture. Shelke lowered her hand and tilted her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Yukari responded quickly, almost in a cheerful voice. She smiled at Shelke meekly and then nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"What were you doing--Following me? What are you after?"

"……….I was just trying to find my way back." Yukari looked up and stared at the steps, then looked back at Shelke. "I was lost and, well, I thought you might know the way back, really. I got scared…."

_**/Subject Name: Shelke Rui.  
**__**Specifications: Special member of the Tsviets.  
**__**Capabilities: SND-Crossover.  
**__**Objective: Unknown to Commanding user. Data must be downloaded into neural memory bank./**_

"Are you okay?" Shelke again asked the girl, who blinked a few times and then nodded. She actually did worry a little about her. Yukari was way too quiet for her own good and Shelke was actually concerned with her. Yukari stared down at the ground, and then--Somewhere within that strange void of a soul of hers--Shelke reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. "OH!!" She near screamed as she retracted her hand back. Yukari stared at her for a moment, down to her shoulder, and then back to Shelke.

"Is something wrong?"

"…..You're cold to the touch…. You feel like pure steel." Yukari suddenly giggled and nodded to Shelke.

"I'm…..always cold. That's all."

"Oh….. I must agree. This stair well is very cold. If you really are lost, I will escort you out of the stair well. I'm sure that it'll be much better to stay together than to wander alone…."

"….Agreed. Thank you very much Miss Shelke!" Yukari said happily. Shelke stared at Yukari carefully, not sure of what she was looking at in that very moment. Yukari stared back at Shelke, wondering. "Um….is something wrong?"

"…..No, nothing." Shelke grabbed Yukari's wrist and yanked the other downstairs with her. "Let's get out of here….before we're found."

"Oh…. Okay--What?" Yukari stopped half-way down the first row, causing Shelke to near fall forward, if her grip weren't as strong.

"What's the matter with you? We have to--"

"Someone is here….." Yukari said, a voice sounding more monotone than Shelke ever could. She looked over the banister, her eyes suddenly green, and waited. Shelke did the same. "……..They are waiting….for us to move."

"Are…. How do you know this? What convinces you of this?"

"……………I feel them."

"….Feel?"

"Yes. I can feel everyone in this school. Everyone except for you." She looked over to Shelke, who took a step back.

A sudden roar came from below and the stairs below began to collapse underneath. Yukari screamed, and Shelke, being the quick thinker, grabbed the other's wrist again and took off. Yukari would've readily joined in the running, but Shelke was running so fast, that the cyborg couldn't follow footing. The attacking was following the two of them carefully, trying to catch up with them as best it could. Yukari stared back at Shelke then looked back at the wreckage. "Maybe I should run now?"

"No!! You're not as fast as I am, and we would--" Shelke tried to explain, but before she could finish, Yukari managed to catch her foot and pick up Shelke. She began running and was much faster than the other. Yukari speed was so fast, that the movement around her and Shelke was blurred terribly. Shelke held onto Yukari as tightly as possible, while listening to the roaring and destruction following closely behind them. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words were frozen in her throat. She couldn't say a thing.

Yukari stopped abruptly and waited, and Shelke looked like she was going to throw up. The smaller girl hopped from the other's arms and began coughing, trying to get whatever was stopping her from talking out of her. But it wasn't working at all!!

Shelke couldn't talk!!

"We're on the roof again." Yukari said, looking around the area. Shelke looked over at her, and stared carefully.

/….._She said that she had never been on the roof before. What does she mean by 'again'?/_ Shelke thought, her eyes wild and her lungs taking in the cold air much too quickly. She clasped at her throat and fell to her knees, coughing even more than before. /_What…..What is….happening to me….? Why can't I…../_ She suddenly saw flashes of something strange in her mind, somehow similar to her SND system when she drifted and dove through the Network. But the only problem was…..

She wasn't in control of it.

"_What do you think you're doing right now?" A woman was yelling calmly (Yes, only mothers can do something that scary….either that or psychotic women….or both ) at a young boy, about 9 or 10 now, with jet black hair that was just beyond his shoulders. He was sitting alone in the kitchen, eating something that wasn't all that good, while the woman came right up to him and slapped him in the face with a really thick leather strap._

"_What the fuck was that for?!!" He screamed just before she started beating him terribly._

"_What do you think I'm DOING?!!!" She screamed out. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU COULD DO ANYTHING NOW DID I?!! GET IN THE CLOSET!!! KIMARHI!!" She suddenly stood up and a blue Ronso with a broken horn came rushing in and grabbed the boy. He threw the boy to the wall at first, and then launched him into a nearby closet, and locked him inside._

Shelke's eyes turned back to blue and she looked around herself. _/What was that? That looked like….The Professor's Mistress….but what was--/_

"Shelke?" Yukari yelled to the other girl. She picked her up slowly and started back at the now coming destruction. Shelke was looking back as well, but when she turned around to look at Yukari, the "girl" was already looking at her again. Yukari ran a metallic hand through the others hair.

**_/She's not responding well to the transition of speed between us. Her vocal cords are complete frozen from the ordeal….. I'll have to repress the heat back into her throat in order for the vocal cords not to be ruptured again. We'll be doing this very often…..if he keeps catching up with us./ _**The Cyborg thought to herself, looking over Shelke again with her wild eyes.

Then she kissed her. Now, mind you Shelke isn't gay or anything….She's never even thought of herself to be in a relationship with anyone at all, nor has she considered looking at a guy who can't dodge her EM Sabres. But….When she felt that heat seethe from Yukari's cold mouth down her throat and chest…….she could've swore that she was human again.

As for Yukari's side….. She was more or less using her power generator to warm up the clean air in her voice box amplifier to send in to heat up Shelke's chest and throat. There was a chance, after all, that the girl could be easily hurt from the cold in her body. It did come from the body of a cyborg, but it was too dangerous to just leave that "stain" in her body.

"…….What did you do….?" Shelke was finally able to speak, staring carefully at the cyborg.

"Save you." Yukari grabbed the girl's arms just after those words, lifting Shelke off her feet. She looked back at the destruction coming, and then hurled Shelke over to the other side of the building, making sure that the other wouldn't land hard…..just as the destruction came to her.

Shelke landed on her shoulder and leg, nearly slamming her head on the ground, but she managed to stay alert, getting on her knees to find what had happened. She looked back over to where she'd once been, only to watch as Yukari was over taken by the destruction and fell down with the rest of that section of the school.

"YUKARI!!" She screamed out, but she knew that it was useless…. The entire thing collapsed to the ground, and Yukari was nowhere to be found. Her breath was heavy and she continued to watch the debris and shrapnel rising and then falling back down. Shelke looked completely helpless then, her mind was working harder than what she was used to, but she couldn't stop it. She suddenly stood up and walked over to the edge, looking down completely, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"………Why….did you have to go and do that for?…." She said in a sadder-than-usual monotone voice of hers. "I can't save you now, so why did you do something, when the favor can't even be returned. Isn't that kind of stupid?….."

"Shelke!!" The girl turned around to see Rosso and Azul coming up behind her. Rosso stared at her cohort with a bit of shock, noticing that the girl was more disheveled and tired out than what she was used to seeing. "What happened to you?"

"Looks as though you finally got your hands dirty?" Azul asked, almost joking around with the girl. Shelke got up from her knees and looked at her cohorts, running her gloved fingers through her hair, noticing the strange static feeling inside those strands, then walked past them.

"You're late. I was about to start the second part of the project."

"Sorry. We were busy with 'other' business…" Azul replied, with Rosso chuckling slightly.

"Yes….we were hoping that you would be able to take care of the second operations without us there."

"I wasn't. I started with Rufus Shin-Ra, but his stupid boyfriend distracted him enough to protect him from my SND waves. Now, my SND helmet damage estimate is 99.998 damaged from the two of them. Until I can make and finish the repairs, I will be unable to help with any of the projects. You two will be on your own. However, my radial tracker…." She pulled out a small phone and held it out to them to see. "…I can use this, in order to ensure that nothing goes wrong with the operations."

"And you really think that this will stop our Keeper?"

"Technology is a very powerful tool….if used properly." The girl suddenly looked at Azul and narrowed her eyes. "And remember Azul: Brains are always stronger than Brawn. You should take that into consideration."

"Hmph!! The only time I will consider that …is if I lose my wining streak!"

"Before or after you lop someone's head off?" She continued to walk away from the two, who simply shrugged and followed shortly after.

Vincent was walking through the hall of his new school, looking around at all the different designs that he'd never really seen before in any building. He continued down only to notice one thing: He was fucking lost….. He stopped, sighed, and looked around again, still not knowing where he should go as of then. Truthfully, the school was new to the teachers as well, but they had three months ahead of the students to learn every nook and cranny. The students were finding skeletons of fellow classmates as they went to their next classes.

Vincent didn't want to be in that part of the school.

So, he kept walking. And he didn't like it, not one moment. A door was open on the second floor, he noticed suddenly. He didn't know just why, but he went to look inside, being that he'd gained some sort of emotion in the past few days….. He opened the door to see a student rush out of the room, with his hand in

tote and blood splashing everywhere. Vincent gawked, not sure what the hell was going on, then saw NNY.

"Hi Vincent!" NNY said so suddenly with a cheerful smile on his face…..just before Devi tackled his ass out of his desk The girl started slamming his head into the floor while all the other students just sat there in shock. Vincent didn't know what the hell to do at this point, cause…..well, he's never had a situation where he had to deal with a girl so…..so…..violent?

"How does that feel?!! Feel like trying to kill me now, mother fucker?!!!" Devi questioned the now semi-conscious NNY, who was just letting her do whatever she was thinking about doing to his frail body.

"Hey, maybe you should let him go…..before you do even more mental damage to him, you know?" Vincent asked, which resulted in Devi growling like a demon and staring him down with glowing yellow eyes. "……Or not."

"Damn RIGHT!!! This asshole tried to kill me last year!! And I didn't even do anything to him, either!! I don't get it!! Why would he tried to kill me, when I didn't even do anything to him!! What in the hell would make anyone want to kill someone?!!" Just as she asked that, one of the jocks up from when and grabbed for her ass….

"Hey baby!! You look sexy slamming that dork's head into the floor. Wanna--AAAAHHHHH!!!" Yeah….he really didn't know what hit him, when she took NNY's knife and sliced that jock's hand off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" The jock screamed and ran out the door just like the other one did.

"…..Dick." Devi looked back up at Vincent and then looked down at NNY. She was holding the knife right above his head. And NNY didn't know what was going on anymore. "……It'd be so easy…."

"Hey!!" Vincent rushed over and grabbed Devi's wrist, earning another deadly look from the girl. "Look, I think that he…..has a conditiion."

"Oh, really? Then why does he attack people so randomly? Why did he attack me?!!"

"….I don't know. I just think that he needs help, that's all…."

"What makes you say that?" Devi was looking down at NNY now. Vincent thought carefully then, trying to find a right answer.

"…………..Have you ever rode in a car with him and he had you steering?"

"……Twice before." Devi said after a moment, a smile finally coming on her face. She looked back down at NNY again, then gave the knife to Vincent. The teen sighed contently, knowing that there was a chance that NNY probably couldn't be killed that easily, and --Even though there wasn't a real chance of it actually happening--NNY could possibly become something else and cause even more damage. God knows what would happen if Vincent were to receive a fatal injury….

"So, you're going to at least give me a chance to explain?" Devi stared at Vincent, and then she looked at NNY.

"...It'd better be good. I don't have all day to listen to your bitching!"

"So……Now what?" Yazoo asked in that strange voice of his. His eyes lazily drifted over to his youngest brother, Kadaj, while his older brother, Loz, was just sitting there with a crazed smile on his face. All three were sitting at a large table in their trig class, ignoring their lessons and everyone else. Kadaj placed his hands on the table and stared at his two brother, an demented look on his face.

"Simple. We have to kill everyone that gets in our way. You know that Yazoo…. Loz, who would you like to get rid of today?" He glanced over at his oldest brother, who was thinking while looking around the room for a victim.

"I'm not sure as of yet…. They seem to be waiting for us..."

"What are you talking about Loz?" Yazoo asked his brother, his voice wavering in the air. Kadaj couldn't help but shudder at his brother's voice. Yazoo always creeped him teh hell out and this was no differnet. "There is no one watching us... You are...playing right?"

"No...Tsviets. They've been watching, remember? We'll have to be careful from now on. They are after...big brother."

"Well...Let them come!!" Kadaj said with a maniacial cackle. "What are they going to do? Kill him. He's one of us, and we're going to prove it...as soon as the chance is right..."

**To Be Continued-- . . . . . .**


End file.
